What The Future May Hold
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: Future fic. This has been discontinued. : Sorry. Feel free to read what's bee posted, but don't expect more chapters.
1. Werewolves, Scientists, And Vampires, Oh...

What The Future May Hold 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: Okay, it was bound to happen. This is my fic about the gang's future. It takes place ten years in the future. I'm not saying this will happen to the gang and I'm not saying it'll happen to the actors or actresses either.   
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for any new characters. Brandon, Danny, and Amiee all belong to themselves. Everything belongs to Peter Marshall, yadayadayada, blahblahblah, etc.   
Things you should know: Everything in **bold print** is Tommy's voice over. 

Merton Dingle drove in his Hearse, pulling into the parking lot of Bakersville High. A girl with shoulder length black hair, a pale complexion, and blue eyes walked up to the Hearse, pulling open the door and sliding in. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. She folded her arms and leaned back.   
Merton stared at her for a moment and gave her a smile. "So," He began, "How was school?" She glared at him. "I got detention," she said without looking at him. Merton furrowed his brow. "Why?" "Some people were making fun of me," she stated flatly, still keeping her eyes drawn away. Merton started pulling out of the parking lot. "Was it because of your looks?" Merton said, giving her a sidelong glance, "Because you got those charming looks purely from your mother." The teenager glared at him again. "No." "Is it because they think you're dull?" Merton said, turning on the radio full blast, "Because I can fix that!" "No, Dad!" she yelled, turning off the radio, "It's because of you!" "Mortisha--" "No, Dad!" Mortisha yelled, staring at him furiously, "Don't Mortisha me!"   
Merton looked at her. "Is something wrong?" "Oh no, Dad," Mortisha said sarcastically, "Everything's fine." Merton breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, cause for a moment there I thought--" "It's just my embarrassing dad!" Mortisha interrupted. "What's so embarrassing about me?" Merton asked, putting on his "rejected" face.   
"Oh, nothing's embarrassing about my dad," Mortisha said, "Everyone loves the way he spikes his hair up, wears black all the time, and drives a car used for dead people he had ten years ago! Everyone thinks it's so cool that he thinks ghosts are around town and he devotes his life's work on studying the characteristics of lickentopes!" "Lycanthropes--" "And another thing!" Mortisha interrupted again, "Everyone loves how he lives in a creepy old manner with pictures of dead people he said were vampires, which he thinks exists, and how he named his daughter Mortisha because it was the name of someone on the Adams' Family!" Mortisha glared at him, taking in a breath. "Really?" Merton asked, smiling, "They think I'm cool?" Mortisha's eyes went wide. "No, Dad!" she yelled, "It's called sarcasm!"   
Merton stared at her. "You know, I don't devote my work on Lycanthropes. It's only my hobby. I had a friend one time who had a certain interest in Ly-" "I don't want to hear about your dumb friend," Mortisha said, staring out the window, "Just watch the road and take me home." Merton watched his daughter some more. "You know being a scientist I have to work hard, and we never get to talk about these things, but--" "Watch the road." Mortisha said flatly.   
"Listen, we can still talk about this and--" His daughter interrupted again. "Dad, watch out!" Merton looked at the road and saw a red convertible heading straight towards them. He swerved to the side, missing the convertible. He sighed a breath of relief, but saw he was on the wrong lane. A giant jeep headed towards them, and his eyes went wide. He looked around as fast as he could and grabbed a leather bound book from his bag. He shoved it in front of his daughter, blocking any glass from shattering on her. There was some crunching sounds and he hit his head on the dashboard, going into unconsciousness. 

Merton moaned and looked up. He was in a tight space. But why? He was in a vehicle, he knew that, but the sides were crunched. There were some crunching sounds and the door beside him came off. A girl with black hair and blue eyes leaned in, a concerned look on her face. "Dad!" she cried, holding his hand, "I'm sorry! It's going to be all right. We're going to go home and--" A man clothed in mostly yellow told her to step back. Who was this girl? Why was she calling him Dad? Was that his name? Was that who he was? The man in yellow called to some other men dressed the same. They started to pull Merton out and Merton fell into unconsciousness again. 

**You ever have one of those days where you just know you have to be there for someone? Yesterday I felt like that. So I decided to take a little trip to Bakersville. Merton had moved there about seven years ago with Cassandra and they got hitched. It was great. Lori and I both came to the wedding and we had a great time. Cassandra even said she was pregnant and they had a kid. Sadly, Cassandra was staked, so that left all of us pretty much bummed, but not as much as Merton, who had to raise his daughter alone. I had moved to Florida. And Lori? She stayed in Pleasantville. I hadn't heard anything from her since, only an e-mail saying she had gotten a job at Pleasantville High. I decided to go to Bakersville and see Merton, then we could travel together to Pleasantville and find out what Lori had been up to. Plus we could travel around the old neighborhood again, just like old times. Now I was sitting in the Miami Airport and got ready to go to Bakersville.** "Flight thirteen is now boarding," the loud speakers echoed through the airport. Tommy got up and headed towards where the flight was boarding. He smiled and handed his ticket to the perky young girl in front of the door. "Your seat number is thirteen," she said with a wide grin. Huh, Tommy thought to himself, I'm seat number thirteen on flight thirteen; weird . . . He shook his head and headed to his seat on the plane. 

Merton opened his eyes to find he was in a white room. Where was he? Who was he? "Yeah, his name's Merton Dingle," he heard a voice say, "My name's Mortisha Dingle. I'm his daughter." He turned his head and saw the girl with the black hair from the car talking to a man dressed in white. Mortisha saw him awake and smiled. She walked inside and sat next to Merton, holding his hand.   
"Hey, Dad," she said with a smile. "Is that my name now?" Merton asked, "I thought you said my name was Merton Dingle." Mortisha looked at him, tears welling up. She smiled, and took a deep breath. "You are. The doctors said that you banged your head pretty badly, so you probably don't remember me. I'm your daughter, Mortisha Dingle. You're Merton Dingle, my father." "So where am I, Mortisha Dingle?" Merton asked, looking around. "You're in the hospital," Mortisha told him, "We had an accident in the car." Merton replied with an "Oh." 

**Planes. I hate planes. It reminded me of that one movie-- what was the name? It had this one dude who was on a plane, and he said they were going to explode, and they got off, and the plane did explode. Man, I sure wish Merton was here right now. He always had some story to tell . . .** Tommy gripped the edges of his seat and gulped. The stuartess tapped him on the shoulder. "Would you like something off of the cart?" she asked him cheerily. "Uh, no thanks," he said nervously, hoping he wouldn't wolf out. He gripped his seat tighter and smiled at the stuartess nervously. She smiled back and pushed the cart to the next seat over, asking the passengers there if they would like anything. 

Merton nervously opened the door of a creaky manor. The inside of the house seemed dark. Many candles were lit and paintings of unknown people hung on the wall. Mortisha came in and smiled. "Welcome home, Dad." Home. This couldn't possibly be his home. It was dark and unpleasant. He looked at a picture hanging on the wall. He was in it. There was also two other people with him. The picture looked very old. One of the people with him was a tall boy, with brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He had his arm around him, smiling. The person to his left was a young woman with blonde hair to her shoulders, blue eyes, and the most beautiful smile. She was holding his hand, as if they were   
a couple. They were standing in the middle of a park, a gazebo behind them and a bench.   
"Who are they?" he asked, pointing to the picture of the three teens. "Oh," Mortisha said, standing beside him, "Those were your high school buddies. That guy right there," she pointed to the boy with brown hair, "Was Tommy Dawkins, and the girl next to you was Lori Baxter." "Oh," Merton said, looking intently at the photograph, "Then who is this?" He pointed to a picture of a girl with curly black hair and a pale complexion. Mortisha's smile faded and she looked sad. "That was Mom," she said gloomily, "Her name was Cassandra. She died." Cassandra Dingle. The name sounded familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. "And those friends of mine," he began after a pause, "Are they still living?"   
"I don't know," Mortisha said, looking back up from the floor, "You never really talked about them much. Or at least I never listened to you when you talked about them." She said the last part quietly, looking back to the floor. 

Merton woke up the next day, trying his best to remember everything his daughter had told him about himself. His name was . . . Melvin. No, Merton! That was it! Merton J. Dingle. He got up and got dressed, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.   
When he got in, the kitchen was a mess and Mortisha was covered in grease and various gloppy things. She held up a plate of eggs and bacon, which was a very sad sight indeed. The bacon was black a crispy, and the eggs seemed half crispy, half gloppy and mushy. Little pieces of shell were floating in it. "I made breakfast, Dad," Mortisha said, putting on a smile, "I'll clean up the mess and everything, promise!" Merton looked at the plate of food. "And you usually make breakfast?" The teenager shook her head. "Nope," she sighed, "You usually made it. But I'm helping out today!" Merton gulped and put on a convincing smile. "It looks . . . " he gulped again, "delicious."   
His daughter smiled at him again, her blue eyes welling up in tears. "Dad," she said, "I love you." She set the food down on the kitchen table and hugged him. Merton hugged her back, not sure of how to react. "I-" he began, "I love you too." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they pulled apart. "I'll get it," Merton said, walking towards the black door.   
Merton opened the door, revealing a tall man with brown hair. The man smiled. "Merton?" He said, "Merton, is that you?" Merton was confused. "Yeah, I'm Merton Dingle. You are . . . ?" "It's me, Tommy," the man replied, putting on a big grin. Tommy. He remembered hearing that name before. His daughter may have mentioned it yesterday.   
Without warning, Tommy hugged Merton. Merton smiled nervously, not sure if he should hug back. "Merton, are you okay?" Tommy asked, "It's been ten years. Aren't you going to hug back?" Merton looked into his brown eyes, smiling nervously. "Uh, ten years, huh?" he started, "Wish I could remember that." Tommy furrowed his brow, giving Merton a confused look.   
There was an awkward silence until Mortisha showed up at the door. "Dad, who's this?" she asked Merton, looking between the two men. "Mortisha?" Tommy asked, grinning again. Mortisha smiled happily, her mouth falling open. She ran up and hugged Tommy. "Tommy?" she began, "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in years! Come in!" Tommy grabbed his bags and stepped in. Merton looked between the two as they talked, trying as best he could to remember what his daughter had said about this man. He was familiar. "Dad," Mortisha said, "This is Tommy Dawkins. He was your high school friend, remember?" "Oh." Now Merton remembered what Mortisha had said about him yesterday. The name was familiar, but he had a feeling that he knew more about this man in the house, a _lot _more than most people knew . . .   
Tommy gave them a confused look. "Merton, don't you remember me?" Mortisha tapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Uh, Tommy," she began, "Dad and I got into a car accident awhile ago, and he banged his head up. He got amnesia and he's not going to remember you much." "Oh," Tommy said, "I'm sorry." 

**Amnesia?! Great, how come things like this always seem to happen to me when something great is supposed to be going on? Merton wouldn't remember anything. No monsters, no Lori-- not even that I was a werewolf! Heck, he couldn't even remember being gothic! I had to take him back to Pleasantville and boost up his memory . . .**

"So what if I don't want to learn the stupid lesson?" the African American girl sat in front of Lori,   
staring daggers at her. Lori looked at the rest of the class. "So," she began with a mischievous grin, "You think no one should learn the lesson, do you? And do you think it's fair that the rest of the class studied their history books, and you didn't? Do you, Keesha?" Keesha stared at her, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I think it's fair," she said, a smirk on her face, "Fair that we don't have to study. What's unfair is that you can't afford no plastic surgeon." Lori raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said, not standing down her guard, "Listen, I used to be just like you, but you know what happened?" Keesha shook her head. "I ended up in jail." The kids sat up in their seats, gasping and listening intently. "Yes, hard to believe, isn't it?" Lori said, watching the students, "Your very own Mrs. Baxter was in jail. I was a little punk, just like you all. I got caught breaking and entering in someone's house."   
Keesha unfolded her arms, a sudden look of interest on her face. "Why did you break into their house?" Lori stared at her and paused. Suddenly, the bell rung and the students headed off for class. Lori breathed a sigh of relief. One of these days, she thought to herself, I'm going to have to tell someone about my past. Maybe I should talk to Tommy and Merton. Maybe find Jade. She shook her head and sat at her desk, students piling in for their second period class. 

"Quick, Merton, pass the drinks here." Merton grabbed the drinks and sat at a table, handing Tommy one. They were in the factory, but it was a lot more futuristic looking. Teenagers were dancing and hanging out. "Man," Tommy said to Merton, "This place is so much different than it was when I left. They got more futuristic now . . . " Merton looked at his drink and grunted in reply. "Something wrong?" Merton lifted his head up and looked at his friend. "I'm just trying to remember some things." Tommy paused for a second, seeming as if he was trying to find the words for what he was about to say. "Listen," he said to Merton, gaining his attention again, "Can we talk? I have to tell you something. We can go to the park." Merton nodded his head and they got up, setting the empty glasses from their drinks on the counter of the bar as they left. 

**I was ready. I had to tell Merton that I was a werewolf again. I just hoped he wouldn't react any different than he did ten years ago . . . Boy was I stupid.**

Tommy and Merton walked into the park, standing in front of the Gazebo, which had been repainted. The bench was gone completely. "Merton," Tommy said, stopping in his tracks, "I- Let me show you." Tommy shook his hands, getting ready. He transformed into a werewolf. Merton's eyes went wide and he backed up, mouth wide open. He grabbed a branch off of the ground and held it up. "Stay back!" yelled Merton, grasping the branch tighter. "Merton--" Tommy came over to Merton, but Merton hit him with the branch. "Merton, Ow! Stop doing that!" Tommy yelled at him, ducking as he swung the branch at him again. Merton finally grabbed an immense rock and threw it at Tommy, hitting him in the head and knocking him unconscious.   
Lori walked by the park, holding her suitcase. She straightened her blue skirt, which was about to her knees. She buttoned her jacket up, tightening her grip on an umbrella she had used earlier when it was raining. Her hair would keep blowing in her face. She tried brushing it out of her eyes, but it kept blowing back. She set her suitcase and umbrella down and put her hair up into a ponytail. She looked up and saw Merton. She smiled and was about to call his name when she saw him standing over Tommy, who was unconscious. He had a gash on his head, from what she couldn't tell. She ducked behind some trees, watching as Merton looked around, making sure no one was watching. He picked Tommy up and started to drag him off. Lori got up and ran off. 

A police officer sat in his car, his partner reading the paper. Suddenly, Lori came running up to them. Her hair was falling out of it's ponytail, her glasses were crooked, and there was a run in her pantyhose where she had snagged it. "Please," she said, panting for breath, "My friend, he was taken someplace and he was hurt." The policeman looked up from his paper. "Do you know why he was taken?" Lori nodded. "It's because he was a werewolf, I know it!" The policemen exchanged glances, obviously unbelieving. "Please," she said again, "You have to believe me! Something wasn't right! Merton would never hurt Tommy like that because he knew he was a werewolf already!" "Don't worry, lady," one policeman said, "Where we're taking you, _everyone's _a werewolf." 

**You ever watch one of those sci-fi movies where the guy wakes up in some lab, and he always turns out to be an alien, or the people who took him turn out to be aliens? Well, this was kind of like that, only I was a werewolf. Now I'm beginning to sound like that guy on Star Trek. You know, the captains that always had a captain's log? Day one, I had been taken to the lab, unknown to me why my comrad had taken me hostage. Yeah, that's kind of what I would sound like if I was the captain of a star ship. Of course, I don't have any team helping me from outer space.**

"It's amazing. The genes in the DNA are remarkable. It's as if someone spliced a wolf and a human gene together." Tommy opened his eyes. Some men dressed in lab coats where standing over him. He was strapped to a table, still transformed. "Look," one of the men said, "The eyes are like a wolf's!" Suddenly, Merton stepped in. "Merton," Tommy said, blinking in the extraordinarily bright light, "Why did you take me here?" "Easy," Merton said, backing up a bit, "You're a werewolf. This could bring great things to science! You're a scientific phenomenon! You're supposed to be pure myth!" "But you always kept my secret before!" Tommy yelled, a growl escaping him. Merton shook his head. "Just stay transformed and we can study your Lycanthropic traits." "Then I'll just dewolf and you can't study me," Tommy said flatly, struggling against the restraints once more.   
"No," Merton said, "We've created a serum that will go straight into your blood stream, causing your werewolf DNA to be more plentiful and to make you stay transformed." He nodded to a scientist and they took out a needle. Tommy gulped as they stuck it in his arm, injecting the serum. His eyes started to glow bright yellow, brighter than normal, and he growled, struggling more than ever.   
Suddenly, the straps binding him down snapped and he got up, wrecking tables and breaking glass tubes. He growled, backing into a corner. A scientist tried going towards him, but he lunged at him, knocking him over. He jumped off of him and raced out the open door. "Get him!" snapped Merton, "He's loose in the lab! The doors are locked so he can't leave!" 

Merton sat in the lab, and a scientist stepped in. "We can't catch him without injuring any of us," the scientist said, "And he apparently found a picture in one of your rooms and won't give it back." "Which picture?" Merton asked, sitting up straighter. "It was one of your friends, Lori Baxter I think." Merton smiled. "Yes, we'll have to pay her a visit." 

**I had no idea what was going on. Merton injected that stuff into me and then the wolf just kind of took over. I just couldn't control it anymore. But for some reason, that picture of Lori calmed me . . .**

"I'm telling you, it's the truth!" Lori banged her head against the sides of the padded walls, struggling to get her arms out of the jacket binding them. It was no use. They thought she was crazy and now she was in the asylum. Slowly, the door began to creak open and a familiar face came in-- Merton.   
He shut the door and smiled, walking towards her. "Merton, I know what you did," Lori said, fury in her eyes, "Why did you capture Tommy?" Merton shook his head. "If you want, I'll get you out of here and take you to him. Then you'll see why he needs to be in captivity." Lori hesitated. "You'll get me out and take me to him?" "Of course," Merton said coolly, taking a step forward. "You'll get to visit him." Lori's eyes narrowed and she thought for a moment. "When do we go?" 

Lori stepped inside, straightening her glasses and making sure her skirt and jacket wasn't wrinkled. Of course, she had more important things to do right now. She turned to Merton, who had stepped inside behind her. "Where is he?" Merton opened his mouth to answer, but another scientist came in. The scientist nodded his head and started walking away. "This way," Merton replied, following the scientist. Lori sighed. This had _better _lead somewhere . . . 

They stepped into a lab room. The tables were turned and glass littered the floor. Various liquids that had once been in tubes were seeping into the linoleum floors. Merton shut the door, locking Lori in.   
She turned around and banged on the windows, only to watch Merton as he walked away outside. Great! Merton had locked her in a room with no one else and just left her. But little did she know, the room wasn't completely empty . . .   
She walked around the room, the glass cracking under her high heels. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. There was a growling sound behind her. She turned around and Tommy lunged at her, baring his fangs. She jumped to the side and one of her shoes fell off. Tommy ripped it to pieces and turned to her. She got up and started to run, wincing because of the broken glass cutting into her bare foot.   
"Merton!" Lori yelled, banging on the door, "Help me! Please!" Hairy paws gripped her shoulders and she was pulled to the ground. Tommy got on top of her, getting ready to bite her. "Please, stop!" Lori cried, shutting her eyes and beginning to cry, "Tommy, it's me, Lori!" Tommy stopped growling and smelled her, getting off and backing away. Lori got up and backed away, leaving her glasses, which had fallen off, on the floor beside Tommy. Tommy bent forward and smelled the glasses, looking up at Lori. He picked the glasses up and started to walk towards Lori, holding them out.   
Lori backed up into the door, gripping the handle and trying to open it. Tommy went up to her and held out the glasses. She hesitantly reached out and put the glasses back on. "Tommy," she said, loosening her grip on the door handle, "Do you remember me now?" Tommy peered at her closely, the yellow glow in his eyes beginning to dim. "Lori," he said softly, "Is that you?" Lori smiled. They ran forward and hugged each other. "Tommy," said Lori, "Why did you do that? You scared the daylights out of me!" Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but the door creaked open. Merton walked in. Tommy growled and backed away, taking Lori's hand and pulling her with him.   
"It's just Merton," Lori said, looking between the werewolf and the scientist, "Don't you remember him?" "I remember him all right," Tommy began, "He's a traitor." Lori's eyes narrowed, remembering everything she had seen. Merton wasn't a friend anymore. He had captured Tommy, he had tried to kill her by putting her in there, and for some reason, she knew Merton was the reason behind Tommy's strange behavior.   
Merton paused and waited as some scientists came in. "Lori," Merton said, "Tell Tommy to come with us. He'll listen to you." Lori stared daggers at him. "And why should I? You're just going to do some weird experiment on him!" Merton walked up to one of the scientists and whispered something in his ear. The scientist stepped forward and grabbed Lori. She struggled with him, kicking and screaming. The scientist covered her mouth. "Lori!" Tommy yelled, stepping forward. "I'll promise she won't come to harm if you cooperate," Merton said, smiling at the brilliance of his idea. Tommy hesitated, then sighed. "Fine, just don't hurt her." Merton smiled. Lori's eyes went wide and she struggled some more. More scientists came in and took Tommy out of the room. 

**This was bad. I know I'm beginning to sound like I did when I was a teenager, but you have to admit that that statement, no matter how obvious it was, was true. Merton had me right where he wanted. Lori was captured and I was destined to be a guinea pig for the rest of my life. Next thing I know, Merton's got me strapped to a table again and he's trying to find another way of keeping me wolfed out without making the wolf take over. I was completely alone . . . Or so I thought.**

Tommy tried as hard as he could to sleep on the hard table he was strapped to. It was late at night and everyone else had gone to sleep in other parts of the lab. They were still searching for a way to keep him transformed, so he was human now. Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open as a rustling sound was made. He turned his head and looked around. No one was there.   
The straps binding him to the table came off. Someone must have flipped the switch to open them, Tommy thought, sitting up. He saw a shadowy figure before him. "Thanks," Tommy said, getting down from the table, "Who are you?" The figure looked up and her face was in the light. 

It was Mortisha.

She smiled, but she didn't look quite the same as she did when she smiled before. This time, she had fangs. "Mortisha? How--" "Sh," Mortisha interrupted, "My mother was a vampire." "But she fed on werewolf's blood," Tommy said, backing up a little. "Don't worry," Mortisha said, smiling again, "Since Dad's human, I don't have to feed on werewolf's blood. What you have to worry about now is getting out of here and hiding out someplace." "But Lori--" "Don't worry," Mortisha stopped smiling and put a pale hand on his shoulder, "I'll get her out. Just go back to my house. My dad's spending the night here, so he shouldn't know that you're staying at our place. Now go!" She pushed Tommy towards the door. He quickly smiled at her in appreciation. "Um, does Merton actually know about you being a . . . you know?" Mortisha smiled mischievously. "He has no idea." Tommy smiled and ran out the door. 

Tommy slowly opened the door to the mansion. Switching on a light, he scanned the room. The bookshelves were there, the chairs were still in place, collecting dust. He suddenly whipped around, smelling the air. "Nice try." He whipped around again and saw Merton standing by the door, blocking the way. "Did you really think you'd get in the way of science?" Tommy wolfed out and was about to attack Merton when Mortisha and Lori burst in, leaving Merton sprawled on the floor from where the door had pushed him over. He got up quickly, looking angry. His expression suddenly changed and his mouth dropped open. "M-Mortisha?" His daughter put on an angry face. "Dad, you need to stop this. Tommy's a person and capturing him isn't going to help. If you want to prove that myth is real, then you just take me in!"   
Mortisha suddenly flew into the air and grabbed the bookcase. She threw it across the room and right at Merton. He ducked, but it landed on top of him. Lori and Tommy stood with their mouths open, staring at the young vampire floating in the air. Mortisha's face changed from anger to sadness and she landed, sobbing into her hands as she sat on the floor. Lori ran up to her, draping her arms around her shoulders. Tommy awkwardly walked over to the bookcase. He gently picked up the broken pieces of wood, uncovering his old friend. Merton lay motionless, a giant gash on his head and a solemn look on his face.   
"Sh, it's okay. You did what you had to." Lori gently whispered into Mortisha's ear, trying to calm her. "I shouldn't have done that! He was a good person, no matter how crazy he might have seemed!" Mortisha cried out, staring at the floor.   
Merton's eyes suddenly fluttered open and he looked up. His vision was blurred, but he could make out some figures. As his vision cleared, he saw Tommy standing over him. "Tommy?" Tommy backed up, but couldn't help but smile. "What happened?" Merton asked weakly, sitting up, "Mortisha, why is Tommy and Lori here? And you're-- you're a vampire!" Mortisha looked up and smiled, running at her father and hugging him.   
Tommy and Lori looked at each other. "I guess that knock on the head brought his memory back," Lori said, smiling at Tommy and putting her arm around his waist. Tommy put his arm around Lori's shoulders and smiled. "I think we're going to be spending a lot more time together." Mortisha and Merton hugged each other and smiled, though Merton didn't know what he was smiling for, seeing as he couldn't remember any of what had happened. 

**So Merton was back to normal. Of course, we had to tell Mortisha everything about our adventures when we were her age. Lori had gotten back to her old job as a history teacher at Pleasantville High. And guess what? Merton and I moved to Pleasantville and we got jobs there too! Of course, Merton was a science teacher and he started up the Gothic Fantasy Guild again. I got to teach what I was best at next to fighting off the paranormal-- Football. We had to make some sacrifices by moving back to the old neighborhood . . .** ****

Merton waved the men moving furniture over and pointed to a room in the house. He had stitches in his head now, but was still smiling ear to ear. Lori, Tommy, and Mortisha walked in, looking around and the bright house and grinning. "Not bad," Mortisha commented, looking at the blue wallpaper and white walls. "But this needs something," Merton began, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "I have to redecorate this whole place. The white is too bright and this wallpaper _has _to go . . . " 

**But I think we'll manage.******

**_THE END_****__**

A/N: Eh, you like? I'm going to make this into a little series, so watch out, future fic haters! I may do one about the past too, depending if I think of some sort of plot or not. Please **_review_**! Thanks! See ya' in the next fic! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Title For Your Thoughts?

A Title For Your Thoughts? 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: Okay, this is the second chapter, and next story line in "What The Future May Hold". It still takes place ten years in the future and everything in the first chapter is in place with this one. Okay, I realize that I made Mortisha in high school, when it's ten years in the future, which means Merton would have had her VERY early. I apologize. Just imagine that he had her at a repectable age, despite what age he is now ten years in the future. Again, my apologies. Enjoy!   
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah nothing belongs to me blah blah blah Peter Marshall owns it all blah blah blah Amiee Castle, Brandon Quinn, and Danny Smith are their own persons, I do not own them . . . blah blah blah Mortisha belongs to me blah blah blah, yackity yack, enjoy.   
Things You Should Know: Everything in **bold **is Tommy's voice over. 

**Well, it had been a year since Merton's little accident and everything had gone by normally. Today I was just heading for practice with the kids, and everything was good . . .** Tommy smiled and waved at a student that passed, who smiled back at him and lifted their hand up half way, obviously their way of greeting. Slowly Tommy opened the front doors and headed towards his destination-- The football field. The teenagers waved at him and got ready for practice, putting on their gear and grabbing the ball.   
"Okay, just--" Tommy stopped abruptly upon seeing Lori walking up. She was clothed in her normal outfit. It was nothing like she used to wear when they were teenagers. Instead of baggy jeans and a small shirt, she would always wear a blue suit like jacket and skirt. She straightened her glasses and smiled, brushing some stray hair out of her eyes. "Okay, keep practicing, you're doing great!" Tommy yelled out at the kids, who immediately began to throw the ball back and forth.   
"You're going to score with her, Coach Dawkins!" one of the students yelled. "Okay," Tommy said, looking back at the boy, "No one's doing any scoring besides in the game this weekend. Go play." Lori motioned for him to come towards her and he walked over to her, out of ear range of the students.   
Lori smiled in greeting, setting down her suitcase full of papers. "So," Tommy began, taking off his hat, "Any particular reason why you're down at the football field?" Lori made a small grin, almost to the point where you couldn't tell she was smiling at all. "I wanted to ask you a favor," Lori began, her grin becoming wider, "I gave a pop quiz to the students in history yesterday and I got kind of busy when I got home with groceries and cleaning. I need at least one period free so I can grade the papers. Do you think you can cover for me?" Lori put on a pleading face. "I've got second hour free," Tommy told her. Lori smiled wide. "Thanks, Tommy, you won't regret this!" "Yeah," Tommy said, "But next time I'm sick, you have to sub for me." Lori picked up her bag and smiled, waving at him. She quickly walked back up the field, heading towards the white building of Pleasantville High. 

"Mom, I'm going," Calvin called to his mother, heading out the door. "Don't be late for school!" his mother called out to him, walking out of the kitchen just in time to catch him walking out the door. "Don't worry, Mom," Calvin said, holding the door open with his foot, "I'll get there with time to spare." He smiled at his mother and zoomed out the door.   
As Calvin walked, he saw a girl walking by him. She had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at him as she walked by. He ran one hand through his short black hair, shifting his blue eyes to another part of the street. He knew he'd seen that girl before. She'd been following him. Ever since they had left Salem, he had seen that girl everywhere he turned. But this girl was only one of the reasons he'd moved there. He had to find someone. 

"So," Merton said enthusiastically, clasping his hands together, "Does anyone know what this," he pointed to a model of a skeleton, "Is?" A girl with platinum blonde hair, almost as short as a boys, but about three inches longer and curled up at the ends, raised her hand energetically. "Yes, Mrs. . . . I'm sorry, what was your name?" Merton raised his eyebrows. "Alexis Cleaves," Alexis corrected him, grinning lopsidedly, "And what you're pointing to is the Sternum, which is connected to the rib cage, which is ended in Castal Cartilage, and so on."   
Merton smiled happily at this new student. No one ever answered with more than at least two words in his class. He was glad someone enjoyed the dephths of science to it's full multitude. "Yes, very good," Merton said, smiling, "You'll be a great scientist yet, maybe get farther than I did." He began to walk around class again, naming other bones in the skeleton. 

"And so, does anyone know what happened after Martin Luthor began the Reformation?" Tommy looked up from the book on the desk. Calvin raised his hand timidly. Tommy turned towards him, nodding his head. "He began the Protestant churches," Calvin said quietly, sinking a little more in his seat. "Um . . . " Tommy looked in the book, making sure the answer was correct, "That's right, Mr. Lysander. Good job." 

The bell rung through the air disprupting Merton's lecture on how you can get the Patella and the Pelvis mixed up because of the names. The students piled out and Merton waved good bye, stacking up his papers on his desk so that they were in a neat pile. Alexis stepped forward once everyone was out of the room but them. "Mr. Dingle?" she asked. "Hm?" Merton replied, glancing up from the papers. "I need to tell you something." Merton looked up from the papers, folding his hands and giving his full attention to the teenage girl. "I'm-- Well, I heard about your past and I know you've delt with things like this before. I'm a werewolf."   
Merton, who was calmly taking a sip of coffee from the mug on his desk, spit it out and his eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Merton said, getting up and backing away, "Y-you're a she wolf? The female lycanthrope? Canine seductress? Myth of the--" "Yes!" Alexis interrupted, "And I need your help. I need you to teach me . . . to teach me how to be a werewolf." Merton furrowed his brow. "Let me get this straight. You're the werewolf, I'm the human, and you're asking me to help you be a werewolf?" "Well yeah," Alexis said, "I was just bitten and I'm kind of new at this." There was a pause. "I might not be able to teach you how to be a werewolf," Merton said, then grinned, "But I have a friend at this school who can." 

"No, Merton." "Come on, please?" Merton pleaded, following Tommy up the steps leading inside the school. Tommy took out the keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Merton followed him in, seeming like a shadow. "Listen," Merton said, panting as he tried to keep up to Tommy's big strides as he walked, "Alexis is new at this whole werewolf thing and you, being what you are, can help her!"   
Tommy stopped in his tracks, turning to face Merton. "And what exactly am I?" Merton opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by some loud shouts outside the school. Shouts of "Fight!" were heard being chanted simultaneously. They quickly ran outside to see what had happened. 

Outside, many students were looking upwards and shouting "Fight!". Tommy and Merton looked up to see Calvin and two larger boys standing on the roof of the school. Calvin was on the edge, looking down nervously. "Oh crap," Tommy said, his eyes widening, "They're going to push him!" Quickly, he ran inside the school, searching for the stairs to the roof. 

Tommy opened the door to the roof and cautiously walked towards the three boys. "Now, guys," Tommy said, taking a step forward, "Back away from the edge and no one will get hurt." The two larger boys, upon seeing Tommy, pushed Calvin and made a run for it. As the boys ran down the stairs, Tommy wolfed out, running as fast as he could and grasping Calvin's hand over the edge of the building. Calvin put on a shocked face. "Mr. Dawkins! Let go of my hand now!" "No," Tommy said, "I can't do that! You'll fall!" "Mr. Dawkins, let go!" Tommy was about to reply, but he suddenly dewolfed and collapsed over the side of the building.   
Luckily, Calvin grabbed Tommy with one hand and gripped the building with the other. People suddenly gasped and one person even screamed. Calvin looked at his hand and suddenly saw it started to change into a paw. "No," Calvin said, looking at the ground, "if I hold on much longer, he's going to die." Calvin looked down at the people and shouted down. "Will some people please stand under us?!" Five or six people crowded underneath them. "Now don't move a muscle!" Calvin let go of Tommy's hand and he started to plummet to the ground. The people gasped, but held their ground. Tommy landed on top of two or three students, breaking the fall. Calvin quickly climbed up the building and was gone in a flash, even before anyone else could get a glimpse of him. 

**You know how you wake up, but you forgot how you got there for a second? That kind of happened with me. But as soon as I remembered what had happened, I was going to find some answers from a certain new student of mine . . .**

Tommy opened his eyes to find he was laying flat on his back on the pavement. Many students were standing over him. Merton pushed his way through the crowd, bending over him. "Tommy," Merton began, "What happened up there?" Tommy furrowed his brow, trying to remember what happened. "Calvin Lysander," He whispered before getting carried away in an ambulance. 

"Mr. Lysander," Merton said, stopping Calvin before he got to the door of the class room. "Listen, I've got to go--" Calvin began, but was interrupted by Merton. "You're not going anywhere." "Mr. Dingle, yesterday wasn't that big of deal--" Merton held his hand up. "Correction, yesterday was a big deal." Calvin sighed. "Nothing happened that you should be worried about--" "Yes, something did happen," Merton interrupted again, "One of my best friends and you were hanging off of the roof! Now I want to know what happened right there. I asked Tommy what happened up there and he said your name. Spill it." Calvin looked to the ground. "I've got to get to class." He started walking towards the door. Merton reached out and grabbed Calvin's hand. "Let go of me!" Calvin tried pulling away. "Listen, I just want some answers. My friend was hurt and . . . " Before Merton could finish his sentence, he collapsed to the ground.   
Calvin quickly locked the doors of the class room. He looked around hurriedly and saw a water bottle on Merton's desk. Unscrewing the cap, he poured the water over Merton's face. Merton coughed, then opened his eyes. "That," he said, blinking a bit, "Was a rush." He sat up and furrowed his brow. "What happened?" "This is just like the hit movie, X-Men, starring--" Calvin covered his mouth with a hand. "Really? What happened?" Merton asked, sitting up straighter. "Well, personally, I thought the characters were well portrayed, but-" Calvin slapped himself on the head, "Right, in the movie . . . " Calvin clasped his hand over his mouth again, his eyes going wide. "Listen, Mr. Dingle, maybe you should rest or something, you know, I heard bed rest was good for the heart and soul. Heh, heh . . . " With that, Calvin took a deep breath and ran out of the room. Merton sat on the floor, staring at the now open door. "Is it just me, or did he sound like . . . me?" 

Tommy sighed and put his face in his hands. "You all right, coach?" one of the students asked. Tommy looked up from the bench he was sitting on. "Yeah, just a little worn out from yesterday. Keep practicing." The players all started practicing as they were before. Tommy heard some footsteps and looked up. Merton ran up to him excitedly. "Tommy, Tommy, guess what?" He smiled   
happily. "What?" Tommy asked, turning to look at his friend. "Tommy, we have a energy sucking, power stealing, psychopath on our hands!" Tommy put on a confused look. "In your terms, Calvin Lysander can steal someone's gifts, energy, and personalities by just touching their bare skin! When you caught his hand on the roof, he stole your lycanthropic traits and your personality temporarily!" "So what are we going to do about it?" Tommy asked. Merton gave Tommy an annoyed look and slapped him over the back of the head. "Gee, I don't know, why don't you get wolfy?" Merton made fake claws with his hands as he said wolfy. "Merton, we haven't fought the paranormal in ten years! Why start again now?" Merton once again gave Tommy an annoyed look. "Because we have to protect our sanctuary! Plus we can fill Lori and Alexis in and they'll help us!" Merton put on a pleading look. "Fine, but I don't want Alexis knowing." "Why not?" Merton furrowed his brow. "Oh come on, Merton, she's what, eighteen years old? She's like a puppy-- er, kid! She can't fight the paranormal!" Merton put one hand on his hip, looking like a disgruntled housewife. "Aren't you forgetting something? The last time we fought something, we were her age! We need a lively youngster on our side!" "Just please don't tell her," Tommy said in a manner saying that the conversation was over. Merton sighed. "Fine. I'm bonded by oath and I will tell Alexis nothing of our plans." 

"Alexis, there's an energy sucking psychopath in the school!" "What?" Merton nodded his head. "You called me into your office because of an energy sucking psychopath? You're demented . . . " Merton put on his "rejected" face. "Hey, you're the she wolf here! You've got to help me and my friends! Only, you just can't tell Tommy . . . " "Wait a second, isn't he that one guy who wouldn't help me?" "Well, yeah, but--" Alexis interrupted. "Nope, not helping you." "But please! You have what I need," he paused, "Man that sounded perverted . . . But my point still stands! Calvin Lysander is on the loose and--" "What? Calvin Lysander?" The young she wolf walked closer to Merton, her eyes wide. "Count me in. I'll be there for back up." Merton smiled. "But Tommy can't know--" "Don't worry," Alexis said, "I'm _very _stealthy." 

Merton entered his home, putting his black trench coat on a rack. He looked around nervously, making sure no one was watching. Quietly, he ran to the bookcase, taking out a book titled, "The Lord Of The Rings". The bookcase slid back, revealing a whole closet full of stakes, holy water, spell books, and anything else. He grinned, but then heard a knock on the door. He quickly put the book back on the shelf and the bookcase slid back to it's original place, covering the closet.   
Opening the door, Merton saw Lori standing there, smiling. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked, stepping in. Merton clasped his hands together. "Yeah, we kind of have a problem with the paranormal again . . . Calvin Lysander can steal engergy and personalities from people." "What?!" Lori dropped her suitcase, which she always carried. "Don't worry," Merton said, "It's only temporarily. But the only problem is, if he touches someone long enough, they die. I already got Tommy to help me. And I asked Alexis." "That one she wolf?" Lori asked. "Yeah," replied Merton,   
"But you can't tell Tommy. I was sworn to secrecy about this. He kind of didn't want her to know . . . "   
Lori bit her lip, "So we're going to kill Calvin?" Merton shook his head. "We're just going to check up on him and make sure if he's evil first." Lori nodded her head, lost in thought. Merton looked at the ground, then back up at Lori. Without warning, he walked up to Lori and kissed her.   
"Dad, I need help with my homewo--" Mortisha stopped dead in her tracks. Merton pulled away from Lori. Lori gave Merton an angry look and picked up her suitcase, hitting him with it. "Merton," Lori said angrily, "Get a life." With that, Lori stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Merton rubbed his cheek, which had been where the suitcase hit him. "Mortisha, I--" "Dad," his daughter gave him a sad look, "Are you replacing Mom?" "Honey, you know I'd never do that--" "Then why were you kissing Mrs. Baxter? My teacher?" Mortisha said, slightly furrowing her brows. She paused. "Mom can never be replaced." "Mortisha--" Mortisha ran up the stairs she had came in on and to her room. Merton sighed. "Okay," he said to himself, "Not the best of ideas I've had . . . " 

**It was just like old times. I wolfed out and met up with Merton and Lori in the park. So now I was waiting for Merton and Lori to show up. But of course, there was already some other people fixing to meet me . . .**

Tommy looked around the park. He sighed and checked his watch. _Where are they? _he thought. He began to whistle to pass the time. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps behind him. "Merton," Tommy said turning around, "For a minute there, I thought--" Before Tommy could finish, a hand threw a rock at him. Tommy, being used to having rocks thrown at him, ducked and it barely missed his head. "Hey," Tommy said looking back at the rock behind him, "You know, you could seriously injure someone that way. I kept telling these people to take the rocks out of here, but _no_, it's n-" He suddenly fell to the ground, a shadowy figure standing behind him. The figure's shadow lay across the ground. "Well, Mr. Dawkins," said the figure, "You-- Wait a second, I can make shadow puppets!" The figure started to make shadow puppets on the ground where his shadow had once been. Someone out of sight cleared their throat. "Oh right," the figure said downheartedly. He grabbed Tommy and started to drag him off.   
"We've already been through this, Merton!" Lori yelled at the gothic teacher, sitting down at the gazebo. "I know, Lori, I just kind of lost control for a moment. Right now, we just have to find out if Calvin's evil and take care of him if he is. Simple as that. I won't mention the little incident at my house ever again," Merton said calmly, sitting next to her. Lori sighed. "When did you say this Alexis person was supposed to be here?" Merton checked his watch. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago, but she was supposed to hide anyway, so she's probably around here somewhere. But Tommy wasn't supposed to hide." Lori stood up and so did Merton. "Maybe we could call their names. Alexis probably thinks that Tommy's around here." Merton nodded head. "Alexis!" he called into the trees, "Tommy!"   
Nothing happened. He tried again and this time Lori joined in. "Where did they go?" Lori asked. "I know where they went." Lori and Merton spun around to see Calvin standing there, a worried look on his face. Merton jumped in front of Lori, putting his hands into fists and raising them up. "Stay back!" he turned to Lori, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Lori sighed. "Merton, please, you couldn't protect a flag on a Stratego game." Lori punched him in the stomach and pushed him away. "Right," he said back, "I'll just watch as you come to a gruesome death, heh, heh."   
"Please, Mrs. Baxter, Mr. Dingle, I know what happened. These dudes-- I don't know who they are-- they've been following me and saying that they needed me for something. This girl has been following me and trying to get me to come with her to this place," Calvin paused, "I followed them one time, to a place, and they're doing something-- some sort of experiment. But the worst part is-- I think they're going to use Mr. Dawkins for the experiment." Lori's eyes went wide and she walked straight up to Calvin. "Where?" "I'll show you. Just follow me."   
As Merton, Lori, and Calvin got into the Hearse, Mortisha walked into the park. However, they didn't see her and she watched intently. Calvin was already in the car, so she couldn't see him. Lori got into the car and Merton got into the driver's seat. "Now he's sneaking off with her in the night?" Mortisha whispered to herself, "Time to get batty." She then grew fangs and changed into a bat, flying after the Hearse. 

**This was bad . . . Of course, obvious statements can be overrated.**

Tommy woke up, attached to a bunch of equipment and mechanical gadgets. He sighed. "Great, not this whole government conspiracy thing again. Didn't we do this in the last chapter in a way?" "Oh no," a voice behind him said, "This isn't any government conspiracy." Suddenly, the leader of the Syndicate stepped out of the darkness. Morticus {The name I've given the leader} smiled. "We just need to mess with your head; turn you into an uncontrollable beast of terror." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Didn't you already try the whole brainwashing thing before? You really sucked at the whole evil scientist thing in the first place . . . "   
Morticus put on an angry look. "For your information, this type of brainwashing is more deadly. After twenty four hours, you'll be as good as dead. Not to mention you'll have completed a few tasks for me." "Oh . . . " Morticus smiled again and flipped a switch. "Hate to add a Weakest Link cliche, but . . . This is your last moment of sanity. Good bye." There was flash of light and Tommy fell into darkness. 

The Hearse pulled up in front of the Syndicate headquarters. "This is the place? The Syndicate?" Merton said, his eyes getting wider. "Yeah," Calvin said, "You know who they are?" "Know who they are?" Lori said, "We've fought these guys millions of times!" "Yeah," Merton said, "This should be a piece of ca--" He was cut short by a loud banging on the roof of the Hearse. "What was that?" Calvin asked, looking out the window. There was some more banging. Merton opened the door to the Hearse and stepped outside.   
It was dark outside. Merton took out a flashlight (Which he had conveniently remembered to bring) and looked around. There was suddenly some growling noises and he tensed up, his eyes going wide. "For some reason, I think turning around will only make this matter worse," he said to himself. "Merton, get in!" Lori grabbed Merton's arm and pulled him inside the Hearse, the door closing just before something banged against it.   
"What did you see?" Lori asked as Merton took a deep breath. "It was a werewolf definitely. Probably from the Syndicate." "Guys," Calvin said, "The banging stopped." "Let me check outside again," Merton said, slowly opening the door. As he peeked outside, he heard some rustling in some trees and he slammed the door back shut. "Nope, something's still out there." "Let's just kick it's butt--" "Lori, if we go outside with no plan whatsoever, then we'll either be mauled to death, or have to run away, wandering around aimlessly in unfamiliar territory," Merton said, slapping her over the back of the head, "Use your brain!" 

Mortisha slowly landed in some trees by the Syndicate, changing from a bat to a vampire and watching the Hearse. "Why are they here? Isn't this that Syndicate place?" she whispered, leaning in to get a closer look. Suddenly, she heard some growling behind her. She spun around as fast as she could and gasped, but she sighed a breath of relief when she saw it was Tommy. "Tommy, I can explain everything--" "Hey, vampire person? I really don't care about your personal affairs and think you're snooty and rude, but that's just me. Now, could you direct me to a . . . Calvin Lysander?" Mortisha sat in silence. "Are you okay?" "Of course not, but you can't know that." Mortisha smiled. "Okay," she bit her lip, trying to see what she could ask Tommy, "What do you . . . think of my father." "He thinks to much about the paranormal and is too smart for his own good. Now can you lead me to Calvin?" "Well, I don't know where he is but--" Tommy growled. "Then you're going to help me." 

Merton, Lori, and Calvin both sat in the Hearse, trying as best they could to think of a plan. Suddenly, there was some screaming outside. "Wait a second," Merton said, reaching for the door handle, "That sounded like Mortisha!" He opened the door and ran out. "Merton, wait!" Lori yelled, going out after him. Calvin, not wanting to be in a car that once held dead people alone, jumped out after them.   
As they went out, two she wolves jumped out. One had brown hair and blue eyes, the other was Alexis. "That's her! The girl that's been following me!" Calvin pointed to the girl with brown hair. Alexis turned to the other she wolf. "Drew, how many times have a told you that I'm going to get the glory! Calvin will not be your prey!" Drew turned to face her. "Alexis, you are forgetting that I am stronger and Morticus will praise me for the glory." Alexis and Drew threw themselves at each other and started wrestling.   
"Mortisha!" Merton yelled, looking around. Tommy suddenly came out of the bushes, dragging Mortisha behind. There was a huge bite on her neck. It suddenly disappeared, as if her neck had nothing done to it at all. "Tommy," Merton yelled, "You bit Mortisha!" Tommy ignored Merton and lunged at Calvin. Calvin, who was standing in front of the Hearse, jumped out of the way, landing on the ground a few feet away and causing Tommy to hit the door of the Hearse. "Lori, tie Tommy up! I have some rope in the back of the Hearse!" Lori nodded and grabbed some rope from the Hearse. She grabbed Tommy from behind, putting him in a headlock. She tied his hands and feet, leaving him on the ground.   
Merton picked up Mortisha and put her in the front seat of the Hearse. "Put Tommy in back!" Merton yelled, even though there was no reason to. Lori put Tommy in the back. Merton grabbed Calvin's hand and pulled him inside the Hearse. Lori got inside next to Merton in the front. The two she wolves lunged at the car, realizing their prey was getting away. "Drive, Merton, drive!" Lori yelled, holding Mortisha, who they had had to put in her lap. Merton stepped on the gas and they zoomed off, leaving two very disgruntled she wolves. 

Merton took a deep breath as he turned the steering wheel. He glanced at Mortisha. "Okay, stay calm, Merton, Mortisha will be fine. We just use wolfs bane and she'll be back to normal . . . " Merton said to himself, watching the road intently. Suddenly, Mortisha's eyes snapped open and she growled. She sat up in Lori's lap and wrapped her arms around Merton's neck, closing in to bite him. Merton screamed and tried to back up. Mortisha jumped into the back of the Hearse, dragging Merton behind with her. Calvin, who was in the back too, backed up into a corner with wide eyes.   
"Someone grab the wheel!" Merton yelled as he pushed Mortisha away from his neck. Lori tried to grab the steering wheel, but Tommy kicked her with both his feet, which were still tied together, and she hit the dashboard, blacking out. Tommy then laughed childishly and jumped into the front seat, pushing Lori into the back seat with the others. He then grabbed the wheel with his tied hands and started to turn it around like crazy. The car swerved from side to side and Merton screamed like a girl, still pushing away Mortisha. "Calvin, please tell me that you know how to drive!" Merton yelled at Calvin. "No!" Calvin yelled. The car swerved to the right and they went off the road and into a forest. "Watch out for that tree!" The Hearse scraped against a tree and the mirror broke off. "Hey, I'm billing you for that!" Merton yelled angrily. He yelled out once again before the Hearse hit a tree and came to an abrupt stop. Mortisha flew forwards and hit a sharp corner on a door, getting knocked unconscious. Tommy had been knocked unconscious too. Merton sighed a breath of relief and lay back in the Hearse, breathing deeply.   
After a moment of silence, Merton spoke again. "So, Calvin, any bright ideas as to what to do now?"   
"Let's tie Mortisha and Tommy together. That way they both won't be able to move as easily." "Good, sounds splendid." Merton grabbed some more rope, which had been laying behind him. "Um . . . I have sort of an idea on how we can find out why Tommy's been acting so strangely . . . " Merton began, looking at Calvin, "Do you think-- Could you-- could you touch Tommy? Because then you'll have his personality, but you could control it! Because when you had my personality, you could hold it back! You can tell me any thoughts and things that go through your mind that Tommy was thinking!" Calvin looked unsure. "But I'll have his gifts too. I'll be a werewolf for a little bit." "Yeah, but only temporarily." Calvin sighed. "Fine." He reached out his hand and touched Tommy's arm. But instead of him transforming into a werewolf, Tommy woke up and bit his hand. Calvin yelled out and blacked out.   
Merton backed up, his eyes wide. "Okay, I'm stuck in a Hearse, with my friend out cold, two unconscious werewolves, and a psychopathic werewolf is awake in front of me. This couldn't be any worse." Tommy looked at Merton, then at Calvin. "Hey, you know what?" Tommy asked, smiling, "I finished my task!" He then ripped off the ropes on his hands and feet, opened the door, and stepped outside. He howled at the moon before collapsing to the ground. "Okay, it seems that I'm the only one conscious here . . . " Merton looked around. He sighed. 

Lori opened her eyes, her head throbbing. She looked around to see she was in a bed with black sheets in a black room. Many portraits hung on the wall of different people dressed strangely. Many books were on a shelf and candles were lit. "Morning. Have a nice sleep?" She looked over and saw Merton sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. The paper was in his lap at the moment and he was smiling sarcastically at Lori. "Did you and Calvin take on the others alone?" Merton's smile turned from sarcastic to nervous. "Well, heh, heh, funny story . . . Well, Calvin was bitten by Tommy and knocked unconscious after Tommy had wrecked the Hearse. Seeing as I had to drag you all back to my house, I decided to go safe and take you first. I went back after taking you here and the others were kind of . . . gone." "What?!" Lori sat up in the bed. "Yeah, we have kind of a bad situation here, I know, but--" "Merton, why am I in pajamas?" Lori looked down at herself, seeing she was wearing black pajamas, "these aren't even mine." Merton smiled from ear to ear. "Wait-- You didn't undress me, did you? Ew!" "Well, your clothes were dirty and needed to be washed anyway." "Never mind. Just give me my clothes back." "Well, you see, they're still in the wash and--" Lori interrupted Merton in midsentence. ""We have to find the others and I'm not going in these pajamas!"   
Merton paused in thought. "Well, Mortisha's around your size, being a moderately tall young woman . . . " Lori gave Merton a look, obviously unsure. 

Lori and Merton trudged along in the woods, calling out the others' names. Lori was clothed in a long brown leather skirt to her ankles with a quarter sleeved black shirt. She looked very unhappy to be wearing something like she wore in her teenage years, and had her arms crossed. However, she was still wearing her glasses, refusing to wear any contacts Merton had offered to let her wear, both for the reasons that she wanted to stay the way she looked and because she had no idea whose contacts those were. Lori stopped and let out a deep breath, her breath visible in the icy air. "This is hopeless, we haven't fou--" "Sh!" Merton interrupted her, "Listen." They listened intently and in the distance, a distinct howling could be heard. Merton grinned lopsidedly. "Looks like we found a werewolf." Merton flashed his flashlight in the direction he had heard the noise and started to walk off, oblivious to the fact that it was strange for Lori to see him actually want to find something in these woods that wasn't good. 

In another part of the woods, Merton stopped and moved the flashlight around, searching for the source of the howling. The howling stopped abruptly. Lori came up behind Merton, panting because she had to run to keep up. "Merton, why's the howling stopped?" "I don't know. It looks like--" Suddenly, Tommy jumped out of the trees and landed on Merton, growling. Merton's eyes went wide and he held his hands up in front of his face. "Hey, you wouldn't hurt a former amnesiac, would you?" Merton asked hopefully, closing his eyes. "Merton, that's not helping any!" Lori yelled. She ran forward a little and looked at the two of them, not sure what to do. "Sorry, Tommy," she began, "But you've tried to kill Merton before, and it didn't work then, so it's not going to work now!" Lori tapped Tommy on the shoulder and he turned around, baring his fangs. Lori punched him in the face, sending him falling backwards, holding his nose. Merton rolled over and got up, standing beside Lori. "Good one," Merton said, watching as the werewolf strained to get up while holding his nose.   
Lori turned to face Merton and punched him in the face. Merton held his nose, whining childishly. "Hey, what was that for?!" Lori gave him a mean look. "That's for undressing me earlier and for kissing me back at your place." Merton put one finger into the air while still holding his nose with the other hand, speaking in a muffled way because of his hand. "I must remind you that coming here was strictly for the purpose of finding our friends and taking them back to my lair. No punching because of past history was included in our plans." "What plans?" Lori asked, "Do you even know what we're going to do once we get the others back to your place?" "Well, I have some wolfs bane. We could use that--" Merton was interrupted by Lori's screams.   
He watched as Lori kicked Drew and Alexis, who both came charging at her from behind. "Where is Calvin?" Drew asked. Alexis punched her and pushed her away. "Tell me where he is or I'll grind you to a bloody pulp!" Alexis said, raising a paw in a fist. "You won't find him with us. He was bitten and ran away," Lori said, also raising her hands into a fist. "What?" said Drew, knocking Alexis over, "Who bit him?" Lori furrowed her brows, kicking Drew. Alexis came up behind Merton, grabbing him by his collar. "Who bit him?" Merton, wide eyed a panicked, answered her in a rather high pitched voice. "T-Tommy." He pointed to Tommy, who was still laying on the ground, unmoving. Alexis rushed over to Tommy and Drew rushed at the same time. Alexis got there first and grabbed Tommy, rushing off with him as Drew followed pursuit. Merton got up from where Alexis had pushed him over and brushed himself off. "What," he said with a pause, "Was that?" Lori punched him in the stomach. "Ow!" "Come on!" Lori yelled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off. 

**Okay, where have a seen this before? I get in a fight, get knocked unconscious, and wake up kidnapped. Repetitive, isn't it?**

"Alexis, being sisters and everything, you should respect that I should get the glory!" Drew yelled at Alexis, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists. "Drew, I captured Mr. Dawkins and I get to have the glory. Since Calvin was bitten, he's bound to be looking for the alpha." Drew's features changed from anger to realization. "And Mr. Dawkins was the one who bit him!" Tommy opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. He was tied to a chair in a room; where, he didn't know.   
"So," he said, rather high pitched, "What's up? Man, I've got to tell you, this place needs major decor changes. It's all musty and . . . old." Tommy looked at Alexis and Drew, smiling. "Hey, you two are those one she wolf peoples that want Calvin, right? Man, I wish I could tell you where he went. Cause then, if Morticus hadn't done that weird experiment thingy, I could remember everything else!" Alexis furrowed her brows. "What experiment thingy?" Tommy smiled. "Experiment?" "Yeah, the experiment you were talking about!" Tommy laughed. "Hey, you know what this place needs? Some periwinkle paint. Periwinkle is a funny word--" Alexis grabbed Tommy by the collar of his shirt. "What experiment? Morticus sent us on this mission and never said anything about an experiment!" Tommy smiled and whispered, "If you want the info, you have to reverse the experiment." Then he fainted. Alexis furrowed her brows and looked at her sister, who was just as stumped as her.   
Alexis shifted in her sleep. Drew suddenly ran into the room. "Alexis," she yelled out, "We have bad news!" Alexis opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What?" "Mr. Dawkins is gone." "What?!" "Yeah, he got through the ropes somehow and now he escaped!" "We have to find him! Calvin will come to him." Alexis got up and wolfed out, Drew following suit. They ran out the door. 

**I guess you're wondering where I am. Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure how I was going to get there in this state. All I knew was that I was heading straight towards Merton's house . . .**

Merton bit his thumbnail, deep in thought. He was in his house, standing in the kitchen. Lori was standing across from him, her arms folded. "Merton, I'm going to get on your computer and see if it says anything on how to track a werewolf," Lori said finally, unfolding her arms. Merton nodded his head in reply, still keeping his eyes on the floor and his brows furrowed, his thumbnail still securely between his teeth. Lori left the room.   
As Merton sat there, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and took his nail out of his mouth, setting his hands down. Opening the doorknob, he yelled in fright and backed up. He got to the kitchen and grabbed some knives, a shadowy figure creeping towards him. "I must warn you, I can use this thing!" The figure sighed. "Merton, come on, unless that's silver, you can't hurt me with it." The shadowy figure was now visible, revealing it to be Tommy. "Are you trying to give me an epitome of stupidity or something here?" Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't know what you meant by what you just said, but I'm taking it was an insult. Listen, I need your help. The Syndicate did this experiment on me and it kind of messed me up in the head. I'm absolutely, positively crazy!" Tommy smiled insanely, cocking his head.   
Merton gave Tommy a "you've got to be joking" look. "Listen, Merton, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to try to fly off the roof!" "Wait, no!" Merton paused, putting down the knife, "I mean, heh, heh, the last time you tried to fly, you were very much drugged, and very much out of control of your actions. Now that your head is messed up, I think you should take caution and, you know, not try to fly." Merton took a step forward. "Now, explain to me what the Syndicate did . . . "   
"Lori, Lori!" Lori looked up from the computer. Merton was standing there, his head peeked through a crack in the door. "Uh, heh, heh, could you help me with something out here?" Lori furrowed her brows and got up, opening the door and going into the kitchen. Merton led Lori out of the kitchen and outside, where Tommy was hooked up to a bunch of wires attached to the Hearse. He was tied to a chair too. Some neighbors were staring out of their windows and quickly went back inside their houses, a confused look on their faces.   
"Merton, what the heck are you doing?" Merton smiled. "Well," he began, "It seems that the Syndicate did a certain experiment on him, making him temporarily insane. So, but charging up the old Hearse, the electricity will go through Tommy and kind of zap him back to normal. The thing is, I need someone to turn on the Hearse while I take photographs." Lori gave Merton a strange look. "Why would you need to take pictures?" Merton smiled and clasped his hands together. "Well, upon seeing the tragedy when Tommy took those embarrassing pictures of me from the Christmas party, I want to have these in store in case the opportunity of revenge comes along." "Are you sure this will work?" "Of course!" Merton said, "Sure it's never been tested, but there's no time for that. Will you help me?" Lori hesitated for a second, then, "Fine, but if something goes wrong, it's coming off of your insurance."   
Lori stepped inside the Hearse. "Okay, turn it on, but don't step on the gas, or you'll drag him along with you!" Merton yelled at her as he wound his camera up. Lori placed the key in and the Hearse started up. Tommy's eyes went wide as he got shocked with the electricity coming from the wires. His hair got frizzled and he gripped the edges of the chair. Merton smiled and eagerly took pictures. Lori turned off the Hearse and stepped outside. Merton quickly hid the camera as Tommy started coming to his senses. "Guys? Why am I attached to the Hearse?" Lori and Merton smiled. Merton untied Tommy and took the wires off of him. As Tommy got up, Merton put one arm around his shoulder. "It's a long story, so we'd better go inside and tell you what happened . . . " 

"What do you mean, you don't know where any of them are?!" Morticus yelled at Drew and Alexis, who sat at the end of the extraordinarily long table. "Hey!" Alexis said, standing up, "You never told us about that experiment you were doing with Dawkins! You sent us on this mission to find Lysander, no one else! Besides, what the heck would you want Lysander for anyway?!" Morticus growled. "Lysander has special gifts. If we can have a werewolf with gifts like those, we can become invincible!" Drew stood up. "I suggest you send one of us to find Lysander and the girl, then kill the other," she glanced at Alexis and smirked, "And only let the strongest live." Morticus grinned. "Why, you're absolutely right, Drew," Morticus said, while reaching for some buttons into pits of fire, "I'll let the strongest live." Then he pressed a button and Drew fell into the pit of flame, yelling in agony. "Now, Alexis, go find Lysander and Dingle and bring them back! Now!" Alexis nodded and ran out. 

"Merton, this isn't getting us anywhere," Tommy said as he trudged along in the woods. Merton held a finger up. "Not necessarily. If Mortisha and Calvin are transforming into werewolves, then the woods is an ideal place to go. I have the wolfs bane right here in case any of them show up. Now--" Merton stopped abruptly when he heard a rustling. Tommy wolfed out and stepped forward. Calvin ran out of the trees, transformed and growling. He pounced on Merton and Merton screamed in fright. Calvin bit into Merton's leg and he yelled in pain, blacking out.   
"Merton!" Tommy yelled, stepping forward. Lori ran over to Merton and grabbed the wolfs bane. "Tommy, give Calvin the wolfs bane!" she yelled, tossing it to him. Tommy put Calvin in a headlock and stuffed the wolfs bane down his throat. Calvin coughed, then blinked, turning back to human. "What happened?" he asked after a pause. He looked over at Tommy and Lori, who were by Merton's side. "Hey, Merton, wake up," Tommy said, shaking his friend's shoulders. Merton opened his eyes and blinked. "Wolfs bane, now." Lori handed it to him. He took some and ate it, then put the bottle in his trench coat pocket. "There, now I'm werewolf proof unless bitten again." He sat up and started to get up, almost falling until Tommy caught him. He saw Calvin and put his hands up. "I'm unarmed!" Calvin looked around. "What happened, you guys?" Tommy, Merton, and Lori glanced at each other. 

As the four of them trudged along, Merton began to whistle. Tommy growled at him, being still wolfed out, and he stopped abruptly. "Hey, I'm just trying to add some cheer--" "Well don't." Merton stopped angrily and pressed a finger into Tommy's chest. "Don't even start with me, mister! My daughter is out here and considers me a tasty meal, so I can at least spread some cheer because I'm not an angry person!" "O-Okay," Tommy said quietly. "Good." So they continued along.   
As they were going, they heard more rustling. "Not this agai--" Calvin began, but was knocked off his feet. Mortisha was on top of his, transformed and growling. She stopped growling and smile, looking into Calvin's eyes. Merton took that opportunity to grab her and stuff the wolfs bane down her throat. "Dad?" Mortisha asked, turning human again. 

**So that was it. Well, at least we thought that was the end. We still had one more wolf out there . . .**

Suddenly, Alexis jumped out, transformed. "No!" she growled, stepping forward angrily, "Lysander is human again!" "Hey!" Calvin yelled, stepping forward too, "I was never human." He grabbed onto her arm and she yelled out, collapsing. 

**So _now _it was over. We went back to our normal lives. Calvin moved away again, and he was going to find Xavier's School For The Gifted or some place like that. And Alexis? Well, we gave her a little surprise . . .**

Alexis opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the amazing wolf girl with jump through the hoop of fire!" Alexis' eyes went wide as some people brought her out onto the stage. "No!" she screamed, "I'll get you for this! I'll get you!" 

**THE END******

**A/N: You like? Tell me what you think! Thanks! Bye!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Midwinter's Night Dream (part one)

A Midwinter's Night Dream 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: Another installment! Yeah! Okay, today's news is my opinions on the epi I just watched, "The Boy Who Tried Wolf". Merton was extremely cool in this one! It is so funny when he's evil! *chuckle* Anyway, that's my news flash for today. Enjoy and review!   
Disclaimer: "A Midsummer's Night Dream" belongs to William Shakespeare, I remember very little of the play anyway, so I have stolen nothing from it, only made a parody of the title. None of the characters here belong to me unless you have never seen them on the show before.   
Things You Should Know: Everything in **bold **is Tommy's thoughts, voice over, inner monologue, whatever you wish to call it. 

**Well, it was here again, the winter. The coldest time of year and the most boring. Now it was winter break and Merton, Lori, and I were looking for something to do. Well, let me rephrase that, we were watching television and hoping one of the others would call with something to do.**

"Hello?" Merton called out. He was standing in a grassy green field, with the occasional yellow flower blooming. Some fresh dew was on the ground, making it a little slippery as he walked. The sky was cloudless, clear, and blue, with a few ravens flying across it, and the sun shone brightly. No one was in sight for miles. Suddenly, a woman appeared. She had long, golden hair, down to the small of her back, which flowed over her shoulders, curling this way and that and sparkling in the sun. Her eyes were as blue as the sky with a twinkle in them, as if some stars were trapped inside. Her skin was milky and smooth, with no imperfections it seemed, and her rosy lips curled into the most beautiful smile, showing sparkling teeth. She was clothed in a green dress, with a golden trim and sash, which barely touched her toes, and the sleeves billowed out, the golden trim on them shining, just as bright as the golden crown upon her head.   
Merton's mouth dropped open in shock and a certain glow hung around the elegant woman. Out of nowhere, Merton could hear some gospel music start to play. He looked around for the source, and it immediately stopped and the glow disappeared. "Wh-who are you?" Merton asked nervously, taking a brave step forward. The woman smiled and laughed. "I am Gabriel of the north, and I have loved thee, cherished thee, for centuries. Following thou, I have longed to call out to say I was there." Gabriel took out her slender hand and touched the side of Merton's face.   
"M-me?" Merton asked in shock, suddenly out of breath. Gabriel kept her smile and nodded her head. "Well, I can admit that's understandable, though following me is kind of creepy--" "Sh." Gabriel put a finger to Merton's lips. "I must go now," she said, a sad look coming to her face. "But, when will I see you again?" Merton asked her quickly, stepping towards her again. "We shalt be together as one once more, and in the future, I will come to thee. But as for our tidings now, I say farewell, darling, and my soul shall forever be yours." And with that, Gabriel removed her hand from Merton's face and disappeared.   
"No-- Ow!" Merton hit the floor beside his bed with a thud, but quickly got back up as if nothing had happened. "Darn it, I rolled off the bed again!" Merton's head snapped to his door upon hearing some giggling, and saw Mortisha standing there, in a white nightgown, looking like she was about to burst with laughter. "Dad, what the heck are you doing?" his daughter asked, stepping in and looking between her father standing there in his pajamas and the bed with the disheveled sheets.   
Merton sighed. "Mortisha," he paused and Mortisha motioned him to go on, "Never mind. Go back to bed." "Dad--" "Go to bed. Or wait," Merton checked his watch, "Go hang out with your friends, I'm sure they're up by now." The teenager smiled at her father, shaking her head and exiting the room. 

Tommy sat in a seat at the factory next to Lori, taking off his old lettermans jacket, which surprisingly still fit him. He was dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, and Lori was in a black skirt and purple shirt, which was very unusual for her. "So," Tommy began casually, looking Lori up and down, now noticing she was wearing contacts too, "What are you all dressed up for?" Lori smiled. "Who said I was dressed up?" Lori said cheerily, taking a sip of her drink, "I just wanted to look nice." "Well, you do look nice," Tommy said in reply, grinning. Lori looked him up and down. "Remember how we were when we used to date? How close we were?" She edged closer to him, grinning ever so slightly. "Yeah," Tommy sighed, "It was nice." There was an awkward silence.   
"Tommy, do you think-- We could be-- Do you think we could go back to like we were in the old times?" Lori looked at Tommy with hope and pleading on her face. Tommy looked at her, raising   
an eyebrow. "That would be nice," Tommy replied with an even, if possible, wider grin, "Dating again and all." Lori smiled and put one arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a kiss.   
After a moment, they pulled apart. "Tommy-- Can we keep this to ourselves for a while? Just to be sure we really want to do this?" Tommy nodded his head. "Sure, I can do that," he said jovially, taking a sip of his drink. "And try to keep this from Merton," Lori told him in a serious tone, "He has a tendancy to . . . blab." "Su--" Before Tommy could continue, Merton came striding over, wearing a black trench coat over his usual black garments. He sat down next to them, but didn't have his usal cheery smile. "I think I'll go get some drinks," said Lori before getting up and heading towards the bar.   
Tommy looked at Merton for a while, who stared absent mindedly at the table, picking at a spot that had some paint peeling. "What's up, Merton?" Tommy asked his friend, sounding like a bartender asking a drunk about his sorrows, "You haven't been saying much." Merton sighed and looked up. "Well," he began, running his finger in an eight formation on the table and looking back down at the spot he was running his finger over, "Lately I've been feeling like I have a hole inside. Raising Mortisha alone has been hard and to add to that, I've had to work too. Now with this break, I've had more time to think about this and--" he paused and sighed, looking back up and his finger stopping it's course on the table, "Tommy, I need a woman. It's been lonely, and ever since Cassandra was staked, I've felt empty. And Mortisha needs a mother. And I had a dream last night! There was the perfect woman. She was beautiful and new her old english! I just needed to talk to someone about it and you were the first person that popped into my mind. What should I do?"   
Tommy thought for a moment, taking another swig of his drink. "Well, maybe you could get out and go someplace, maybe meet someone there. Hey, maybe someone dancing would want you to dance with them over there." He pointed to the dance floor. Merton shook his head. "Nah, I don't think any of the girls would go for it. They're all teenagers here anyway. I think I'll go to the park sometime. People go around there a lot to play in the snow with their kids." "Yeah, but usually when someone has kids, they're marr--" Tommy stopped himself as Merton looked back down at the table. "Merton, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Tommy told him gently, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's all right, Tommy," Merton said, looking back up, "I think I'll just go back home. You and Lori need a ride?" Tommy shook his head. "No thanks, I drove Lori here, so I can take her home. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." "Yeah, sure," said Merton politely, standing up. He didn't need to put his trench coat back on because he had never taken it off. Quietly, he left the building as Tommy went to get Lori. 

**Driving in snow. Ugh. A driver's worst nightmare. Well, I was driving in the snow and it was night too. I knew Lori and I shouldn't have stayed out so late!**

"Ugh. Lori, can you see any cars ahead?" Tommy asked his fellow teacher, squinting to see out the window through the flurries of white snow in front of him. Lori shook her head, taking her hand and wiping it over some frost on the window in an attempt to make it easier to see. "I can't see a thing in this stupid snow!" Tommy squinted again and saw some black shapes in front of the van they were in, assuming them to be other vehicles. Suddenly, some headlights blinked in front of them. Tommy's eyes went wide and he swerved the vehicle to the left, missing the other car. The other car, however, began spinning and sliding on the ice. "Tommy, pull over!" Lori yelled from her seat, her brows furrowing in concern for the other driver. Tommy pulled over at a little stop and got out in the snow with Lori, looking through the white mass of icy rain and snow. "Look, over there!" Lori yelled, pointing to some headlights that were shining from a ditch, "The other car must have crashed!" Lori and Tommy raced towards the other vehicle in panick.   
"Oh my gosh!" Lori said as they neared it, "It's Merton's car!" Tommy went to the vehicle and opened a door, looking in. "Lori, get my cell phone from the back of my van and call an ambulance! Hurry!" Lori, without a word, raced towards Tommy's van and grabbed the cell phone, dialing for help. 

"Two car crashes in a year," Merton said from the white hospital bed, shaking his head, "I don't know about you, but this old amnesiac is getting tired of this story line." Tommy and Lori laughed Merton's joke, Merton along with them. "So, when were you going to get out of the hospital?" Lori asked, sparking up more conversation. Merton cleared his throat. "Hopefully I'll be getting out today. The injuries weren't serious and the Hearse wasn't very damaged." They all turned their heads towards the door when they heard a knocking and saw a nurse with bright brown hair standing there. "Don't worry, I can get to lunch myself. Thanks." The nurse smiled in reply and left, and Merton slowly stood up. "Okay, let's go get some lunch. You up for hospital food?" Tommy and Lori glanced at each other. "Um," Tommy put on a disgusted face, "We just had lunh. We'd better get going anyway." "Okay, see you guys around!" Merton waved at them and went out the door, heading for the cafeteria. 

Merton stepped lazily over to a table and set his food down, setting himself down as well. He started to read the paper, having not met anyone interesting at the hospital to befriend. He shook his head as he read about a bank robbery, turning the page to see if he could find anything interesting. There was suddenly a crash beside him and he looked over. He suddenly started choking on the sandwich he was eating. Beside him, Gabriel was sitting in a wheelchair, trying as best she could to pick up some food she'd dropped. She was wearing a brown skirt and a purple shirt. Merton stopped choking and got up, helping her with the food.   
"Thanks," Gabriel said, smiling and brushing some hair out of her eyes. "M-my pleasure, Gabriel." Gabriel furrowed her brows. "How did you know my name?" she asked suspiciously, stopping Merton from cleaning up any more of the food from the floor. "The dream!" said Merton energetically, smiling. Gabriel gave Merton a weird look. "What dream?" Merton opened his mouth to reply, but Gabriel shook her head. "Never mind. Listen, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." With that, Gabriel started to wheeling away, carrying the food to a trash can. Merton ran after her.   
"Wait!" Merton called to her, out of breath. He stopped by the trash can where Gabriel had stopped, but quickly started moving again when she started to wheel away. "For what?" Gabriel asked, not looking at him. "But we met in a dream! You said we'd be together again and here we are!" Gabriel shook her head and continued to wheel down the hallway. "Listen, bud, I don't know what they've put you on here, but maybe they should put the dosage down," Gabriel said as she continued her course down the hall. Merton stopped and stared at her as she opened the exit door and left the hospital. 

"Tommy! Tommy!" Tommy turned around from his seat in the factory and saw Merton racing towards him, a smile on his face. Merton's trench coat whipped through the air as he ran towards him and sat down. "Tommy," Merton began, calming down, "I just saw the girl of my dreams! It was the same girl from that dream I had before, but she was real! It was Gabriel!" Tommy put on a confused look. "That one chick from your dreams was real?" "Yeah! She had everything I could wish for!" Merton paused, his smile fading, "Well, everything except for the not being able to walk part . . . " the smile returned to his face, "But I'm not complaining! You have to help me win her over!" Tommy shook his head. "Merton, what makes you say she wants to be with you? Plus I don't know anything about dating anymore." Merton put on a pleading face, folding his hands and looking like he was about to go on his knees. "Please!?" he asked hopefully, starting to whine, "You have to help me!" Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but Lori came up, holding some drinks.   
"Oh," Lori said after a pause, "I didn't realize Merton was joining us." Merton looked between Tommy and Lori, realization dawning. He smiled. "Actually, I was just leaving." With that, Merton got up and left without another word, Lori and Tommy staring back after him and wondering if he suspected anything. After a pause, Lori grinned and gave Tommy a sidelong glance before they went into a long kiss. 

Gabriel entered her home and reached up, putting her coat on the rack. Her home looked very cozy. It had bright white walls and blue wallpaper, and there were many framed pictures of her when she was smaller, sitting in a wheelchair and smiling widely. There was lots of furniture, most of which was plain and wooden. She set the groceries on the white cabinet, grabbing out a bag of apples and heading to put them in the fridge. The bright white phone rung noisily and she set the apples down, wheeling over and picking it up. "Hello?" she asked cheerily, sounding like a valley girl who hadn't been on a phone in weeks, "It's great to hear from you! You won't believe what happened today. I was at the hospital getting a check up and one of the patients came up to me at lunch. Guess what? He thought we met in a dream and were destined to be together!"   
She laughed and began to take some more groceries out of the bag, setting them on the counter. "You're kidding me? Really? Nah, I think he may have been a little crazy but . . . He was cute. But he definitely wasn't in his right mind. Dreams! Ha! That's a new one . . . " Gabriel listened intently to her friend. "Really?" Gabriel stopped as she was picking up a box of crackers and set them back on the counter. "Yeah, I think I should find him. I really did like him, even if he was a little crazy. Plus I should at least give him a chance. Who knows? Maybe he did have some weird dream . . . " Gabriel paused as her friend said something and laughed, picking up the crackers again, "Yeah, I'm sure! And his best friend's the Pleasantville werewolf!" Gabriel laughed again and wheeled over to the fridge, putting some food into it. 

"Ah! Hey, that one wasn't fair!" Lori grinned mischievously, picking up a snowball and pelting Tommy square in the back with it as he tried to make a run for it. Merton was seated on a bench at the park, watching them. He groaned and rolled his eyes, focusing once more on the magazine he was reading and wrapping his black coat tighter around him. Tommy grinned and grabbed a snowball, pelting Merton in the face with it. "Hey, stop that!" Merton said angrily, "I'm not playing these childish games with you!" Lori grinned and hit him with a snowball from behind. "Okay, that's it, you asked for it!" Merton got up, threw his magazine down on the bench, wrapped his brown scarf tighter around his neck, and grabbed a huge chunk of snow, pelting Lori in the face with it. They laughed childishly as they continued with the fight, getting wetter and colder by the minute. Little children started watching from the side, giving them a weird look as their mothers and fathers told them not to stare and dragged them on their way.   
"Hey, you going to let me join in?" Merton stopped his hand in the air as he was aiming a snowball at Tommy and looked over at the bench. Gabriel was beside it, in her wheelchair, smiling warmly at him. Merton dropped the snowball and his hand stayed in that position, held high in the air. "You again! I thought--" Gabriel put a finger up. "I thought I was a little mean before. Maybe we should start again. My name's Gabriel Livingston. You are . . . ?" Merton paused for a moment. "Oh!" he said, putting his hand back down to his side and shaking Gabriel's. "I'm Merton J. Dingle, at your service! And these are my two best friends, Lori Baxter and Tommy Dawkins." Tommy and Lori each took turns shaking Gabriel's hand, nodding their heads in greeting and smiling.   
"So," Gabriel said after a brief pause, "You looked like you were having fun with the snow." Merton smiled sheepishly. "D-I- I normally don't do stuff like that! I can explain--" Merton started to stutter incoherently, trying to find an explanation to the game he was playing with Tommy and Lori. "What he means to say is," Lori began, wrapping an arm around Merton's shoulder, "he'd love to take you to his house some time to meet his daughter and hang out." Gabriel looked at Merton, a slight grin on her face. "You have children? I didn't know that. Sure, I'd love to come to your place some time." Merton started to stutter as Gabriel smiled at him, wheeling away. "Congratulations," Tommy said, clapping Merton on the back, "You have a date." 

"Hey, Gabriel, how's it hanging-- er, I mean, going? No, that sounds like I'm desperate . . . " Merton stared at himself in the mirror, trying to smile convincingly, wearing a black tuxedo and top hat. "No, the top hat is too much!" Merton said with a slight whine in his voice. He whipped the hat off of his head and lightly patted his spiky hair, curling up his top lip and licking his teeth, making sure nothing was sticking in them that Gabriel would notice. There was a knock on the door in the living room and Merton quickly threw the top hat into the closet, stepping out of his room and towards the door.   
Merton took in a deep breath and opened the door, revealing Gabriel sitting in her wheelchair, dressed in a long red spaghetti strap dress and holding a sparkly red purse. Her blonde hair was curled at the ends and hanging loosely over her shoulders as she smiled. "Hey, Gabriel," Merton said cheerily, opening the door wider so she could enter his home, "Step in. This is my lair." Gabriel looked around the gothic type home, wheeling around to hold various objects. She looked at a dresser and saw a picture of Cassandra. She slowly picked it up and brushed off some of the dust. On the bottom of the frame, there was an inscription. "In loving memory of Cassandra, I will always love her," she read, looking at the picture, "Who was this?" Merton quickly grabbed the picture and set it down on another cabinet. "That was my wife, Cassandra," he said sadly, "She died awhile ago." "Oh," Gabriel said, "I'm sorry." Gabriel didn't mention anything more about it the rest of the evening.   
"So, where's your daughter?" Gabriel asked, trying to spark up conversation. "Oh, Mortisha? She's upstairs. I'll go get her." Merton hurried up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later, Mortisha following behind. "Mortisha, this is Gabriel, my . . . date for this evening." Merton told her. Mortisha looked at Gabriel and glared at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Mortisha," said Gabriel, shaking her hand. Mortisha shook her hand back, gripping somewhat tighter than normally. "Nice to meet you too," Mortisha said dully, "Excuse me, I'm meeting some friends." Merton put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going. "Listen, Gabriel and I are going to the park later, so if we're gone when you come back, there's some leftover pizza in the fridge, okay?" Mortisha glared at Gabriel, but made sure that her father didn't notice. "Yeah, sure, that's fine," she said flatly before storming out the door. 

Lori sat in her house, looking through some last minute papers from school. She was in her nightgown, seeing as she was going to retire for the night soon. Her hair was braided and her glasses were laying on the desk beside her. The peach telephone beside her rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, setting down the papers. "Lori?" It was Tommy on the other line. "Yeah?" "Listen, Lori, I don't have much time. I found this payphone nearby. You've got to help me!" Lori furrowed her brows, concerned. "Well, what's going on?" Tommy sounded panicked. "Oh crud! Lori, stay on the line! Ah! Ow! Hey, stop! Please, no! Plea--" The phone line went dead. "Tommy? Tommy?!" Lori yelled into the phone, getting a dead signal. "Oh no, I've got to find him!" Lori, without even getting out of her pajamas,   
ran into the living room, grabbed her brown coat, and put it on, racing out the door in her slippers. 

"Thanks, Merton, I had a wonderful time tonight," Gabriel said to Merton as they were in the park, saying good bye. Merton blushed and smiled. "No prob," he said lightly, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" "Sure," Gabriel replied, smiling back. Merton walked away. Gabriel waited until the sound of his footsteps faded and began wheeling away. Suddenly, she stopped. There was a payphone nearby, but the glass was shattered and the phone was ripped off of the cord. The frame was barely supporting what little of the payphone was left. "What the heck happened here?" She paused, then heard some moaning from some bushes nearby. She wheeled over and gasped upon seeing the Pleasantville werewolf laying there, bloody and nearly unconscious. 

END PART ONE 

A/N: You like? I hope you do! Tell me what you think! See you in part two! Thanks! Bye!   
  
  



	4. A Midwinter's Night Dream (Part Two)

A Midwinter's Night Dream, Part Two 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: This is part two, wahoo! Enjoy this piece and please review when you're done! 

**Remember those old horror movies, when people would always beg for mercy from the evil dudes, but end up dying anyway? Well, I had something like that happen . . . Confused? Well-- You'll see.**

Gabriel looked at the limp form lying in her bed, biting on a nail. "Okay," she said to herself, "What was I thinking?! I just brought the Pleasantville werewolf into my house and helped him! But-- He just seems so . . . innocent, and human . . . " Suddenly, Tommy started to speak, only he was still unconscious. "I have seen the light and will finally have peace. Though my flesh has been torn, my soul remains whole, and will fly free into the heavens . . . I have been loved and hated, amazed and astonished the common human. Why then must I stay here? Why must others endure what I have had to for so long? The terror has ended, and I shall go in peace, even if the price may be too great for most . . . "   
Gabriel put a hand to her open mouth, then slowly wheeled over to the side of the bed. She gently placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder, and his eyes opened wide. He screamed and sat up, quickly getting out of the bed and leaning against a wall. "Okay, what the heck am I doing here?" Tommy asked in panic, looking for a door. Gabriel sat still, peering at Tommy closely. "What you said was beautiful . . . " Tommy looked confused and furrowed his brows. "What did I say?" "I have seen the light and will finally have peace. Though my flesh has been torn, my soul remains whole, and I will fly free into the heavens . . . I have been loved and hated, amazed and astonished the common human. Why then must I stay here? Why must others endure what I have had to for so long? The terror has ended--" "And I shall go in peace," Tommy joined in. "Even if the price may be too great for most . . . " They ended together.   
Gabriel smiled. "What did you mean by that?" Tommy looked confused. "I don't know . . . I heard that-- somwhere . . . Did you-- Did you help me?" Gabriel nodded her head. "Yeah, I found you by a telephone booth by the park. What the heck happened to you?" Tommy scratched his head, deep in thought, then his eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh crud, I have to find the others! Listen, thanks a lot for helping me, and I hate to go so soon, but I really need to leave. Bye!" With that, Tommy raced out the door. "Wait!" Gabriel began. She smiled, and put her hands on her heart. She sighed in content, still smiling. "I think I might just love him . . . Whoever he is . . . " 

"Merton, oh my gosh, you need to come out now, Merton!" Lori, still in her coat, slippers, and pajamas, banged on Merton's door, a look of panic on her face. Mortisha answered the door, wearing a white nightgown and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Lori?" she asked groggily, "What are you doing here?" "Listen, there's no time to explain, just get your father now!" Mortisha quickly went inside the house, searching for her father. A few minutes later, Merton came to the door with a concerned look on his face.   
"Lori, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Lori shook her head. "I was grading papers and Tommy called, and he was asking for help, then he started screaming, then the line went dead! I think something's seriously wrong!" Lori said this all quickly, stepping inside and gripping Merton's shoulders tightly. "Okay, let's calm down and think about this reasonably. He probably had the television on really loud and--" Merton was cut off abruptly by a howling. Lori snapped her head in the direction of the sound and let go of Merton, rushing hurriedly out the door and peering down the street. Tommy came running down the street, wolfed out. He made it to Merton and Lori. "Guys, you won't believe what happened," Tommy said out of breath. "Tommy, I was so worried! I got the call!" Tommy nodded his head and panted for breath, then suddenly collapsed to the ground.   
"Tommy!" Merton and Lori got on their knees beside Tommy. Tommy suddenly began to speak, but was still unconscious. "The night has a thousand eyes, and the day but one, yet the light of the bright world dies, with the dying sun. The mind has a thousand eyes, and the heart but one, yet the light of a whole life dies, when love is done." Lori and Merton put on confused looks. Lori glanced at Merton, who was furrowing his brows and looking at the ground, deep in thought. After a pause, Merton stated plainly, "Francis William Bourdillon." "What?" Lori asked him, getting more confused. "Francis William Bourdillon. He was a poet. He wrote that poem Tommy said." Lori furrowed her brows. "So why is Tommy reciting poetry? I mean, he isn't even awake." "I don't know . . . " Merton put a hand on his chin, deep in thought.   
Tommy suddenly opened his eyes and blinked. "Tommy!" Lori hugged Tommy, who looked surprised. "Tommy, you won't believe what just happened! You were saying poetry in your sleep!" Tommy's eyes went wide. "Did I say a poem about the night having a thousand eyes?" Lori nodded her head. "Yeah! How did you know that?" Tommy sat up and put a hand on his head. "I had a dream when I was unconscious, and I was saying that poem to . . . Gabriel. And I was at Gabriel's and I had a dream and I was saying poetry to Gabriel again, but this time I made the words up, and I woke up, and Gabriel said that I said that poem out loud!"   
Merton's mouth dropped open and he put his hands on his hips. "And why exactly were you at Gabriel's?" Merton raised and eyebrow, then looked angry, "You filthy, dirty player! You're cheating with my woman!" Merton lunged at Tommy and Tommy stood up, jumping out of the way and leaning aginst a wall. "Hey, take it easy! I was attacked by this thing and Gabriel took me in and helped me!" Merton's expression quickly changed. "She doesn't know about you're "wolfy" side, does she?" Merton did his trademark hand quotes when he said wolfy. Tommy shook his head. "I was wolfed out, but she doesn't know who I am." Merton sighed a breath of relief. "Um, about me calling you a player and trying to hit you . . . " "No need to explain. It's understandable." Merton sighed another breath of relief. "Okay, so what did that thing that attacked you look like?"   
Tommy paused, trying to find the best way to describe it. "It was like an ape, only bigger, and it had white fur. It had fangs and stuff too . . . But that doesn't explain the dreams and the poetry." Merton thought for a moment, then said, "The dreams are definitely not normal, as we've already established . . . It could be some sign." Tommy furrowed his brows once more. "A sign of what?" Merton shrugged his shoulders. "It could mean any number of things. It could mean that you need to tell Gabriel something, or that she needs to tell you something, or it could mean that you guys are going to face some hardships, or anything around that area." "Guys," Lori put in, "If something attacked Tommy, we need to find it and kick it's butt a. s. a. p.!" "Well, we have to figure out what this thing is first," Merton began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I have some stuff that could help, but you have to promise to keep quiet about it." Lori and Tommy nodded their heads slowly, glancing at each other in wonder as to what Merton could be up to.   
Inside, Merton quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, then hurried over to a bookcase and removed the book, "The Lord Of The Rings". The bookcase slid to the side, revealing a closet full of stakes, holy water, spell books, and various other things. "Merton, why are you so secretive about this stuff?" Lori asked, confused, "I mean, you never used to be so mysterious about these things." Merton put a hand on her shoulder, acting as if he were a mentor teaching a student, "Lori, Lori, Lori . . . " He paused, taking his hand off of her shoulder, "Actually, I'm not really doing this because I want to. Ever since my little accident last year, Mortisha's been worried and thinks I could be dangerous with stuff like this, so I've had to hide them, just to be safe. But on the bright side, having a secret closet is kind of cool!"   
"So should we search these books then?" Tommy asked, picking up a blue book and brushing off the dust on the cover with his paw. Merton nodded his head, picking up a brown book and opening it up. "But we'll have to search carefully, and if there's any pictures or diagrams, you need to see them and tell us if it's the thing that attacked you." "Right." Tommy opened up the book he was holding and quickly turned the pages. He suddenly stopped on a page, reading quickly. "Guys, this is the--" Tommy suddenly disappeared into thin air, the book dropping to the floor. Lori ran over to the spot with Merton behind her.   
"Tommy? Great, where did he go now?" Lori looked around, waving her hand in the air where Tommy was standing. Merton bent over and picked up the book, finding the page Tommy had stopped at. His eyes went wide. "Lori, I think we may have found out what attacked Tommy . . . " Lori went to Merton's side and looked at the faded picture inside. The picture was of a hairy, ape like creature, with fangs and white fur. The eyes were crystal blue, but very angry looking. "The yeti," Lori read, "A rare creature that lives in snowy areas and uses claws, teeth, and sheer weight and strength as weapons." Lori and Merton gasped when they read the last line, dropped the book, and ran out the door. The book was still laying open, on the same page. After the brief description, the very last line said two words: _Potential killer._

"Merton, how are we supposed to find him?" Lori asked Merton hurriedly as they walked through the streets of Pleasantville. "Well," Merton panted, trying to keep up with Lori, "If my calculations are correct, he probably went somewhere with the yeti, given our luck lately. It should be someplace in the woods, so we should head there--" Merton stopped abruptly and suddenly disappeared. "Merton?" Lori looked around, Merton nowhere in sight. Suddenly, she too disappeared. 

"Ow!" Lori landed on some hard ground and Merton fell on top of her. "Maybe we could stay like this for a few seco--" Lori punched Merton in the stomach and pushed him off. Suddenly, some hairy hands grabbed her and tied her up. "Ah! Merton!" Merton's eyes went wide and he backed up into a corner. "Heh, heh, so, you're an evil creature, what's that like?" Merton didn't get anything more in before he was tied up too. Then the creature grabbed them both and dragged them away.   
"Merton! Lori!" Merton and Lori looked up to see Tommy in the cave they were being dragged into, tied up too. The thing carrying them set them down and walked off to another part of the cave. "Tommy, are you okay? That yeti thing attacked us!" Tommy nodded his head. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" Lori and Merton nodded their heads. "Quiet!" Merton, Lori, and Tommy snapped their heads in front of them to where the sound came from. Suddenly, a light came on in the cave, revealing a stage like space in it. The yeti came out, it's face visible for the first time. It looked just as the book had described it, though Lori, Merton, and Tommy didn't really care about that right then. The yeti walked up on the stage and took out a microphone. "Hey, I'm Charlie and welcome to my show. I'd offer refreshments, but I can see you three are a little tied up right now." Out of nowhere, some drums were played and there was a bang. Merton, Tommy, and Lori just sat there with their mouths open, the only sounds in the cave being a few crickets. "What? No laughs?" Charlie the yeti said, "Cause that was some of my best material . . . "   
After a brief pause, Merton was the first to speak. "Are you trying to . . . amuse us?" Charlie smiled, showing big fangs. "Of course, I need an audience! I went to town to see if you guys could come with me, but for some reason you fought me. By the way, sorry about attacking you back there, I was just defending myself." Tommy nodded his head. "But you guys just appeared by me, so now I have you for an audience! I can be a famous comedian, just like I've always dreamed." Charlie paused and smiled again. "I guess that was an applause worthy story!" There was another drum roll and a bang. Once again, the only reaction he got was a few crickets chirping. "Well," Merton began, "I guess that explains why you were attacked . . . " There was a pause. "So, can you let us go now?" Merton asked hopefully. "Nah, I've still got plenty more material!" Charlie said excitedly, smiling, if possible, even wider than before. 

"Hello?" Gabriel looked about her, suddenly finding she could walk. All around her, there was black, red circles swirling by. A creature that was like a shadow, with glowing red eyes and a red mouth, appeared before her, smiling. "My queen . . . Come with me, and you will know everything . . . " Gabriel backed into a corner, her eyes widening. She gasped and breathed heavily as the creature came closer to her. Immediately, she whispered the first name that popped into her head. "Merton . . . Help . . . " 

In the cave, Tommy, Lori, and Merton were still tied up, Charlie's jokes getting worse by the minute. Tommy started to nod off from boredom. All of a sudden, Merton started to disappear. He looked at his hands, which were fading. "What the--?" Merton disappeared, the ropes that he was tied with falling to the ground in a heap. "Merton!" Lori exclaimed, looking over at where her friend was once sitting. She turned angrily to Charlie. "What did you do?!" Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I didn't do anything! If I knew how to make people appear, I'd know why you guys suddenly came and make more people come . . . Now let's get back to the show! So this guy walks into a bar and says . . . " 

Gabriel backed up, trying to find some place to hide, finding nothing around her but black, red, and the shadow creature. "Gabriel of the north, I have created you in dreams, and soon my spell will be broken and you'll be forever on this Earth . . . We will rule together as one." Gabriel shook her head, stumbling over her own feet and landing on the nothingness that was supposed to be ground. "No, please, I just want to go home . . . " Suddenly, Merton appeared in the air, falling onto the ground with a thud. "Ow." Merton sat up, holding his head. "That was certainly str-- Whoa!" Merton stood up, backing up towards Gabriel. "So, Gabriel, how's it going? Um, I'm a little lost here . . . Where are we and who's creepy over there?" Merton asked, jabbing his thumb towards the shadow creature.   
"Merton, I'm not sure how to explain this . . . I've been having these dreams and this creature, he used a spell to make his dreams come true, and he said he created me in his dreams a long time ago, and that whoever I came in contact with me would have the ability to make their dreams become real . . . I think I gave that to you, and then you gave it to . . . " Merton furrowed his brows. "Who?" Gabriel paused for a moment, then looked at Merton suspiciously. "The Pleasantville werewolf. He was saying poetry from his dreams in my house, and . . . You know who he is, don't you?" Merton laughed nervously, clasping his hands together. "Heh, heh, well, I'd love to go into detail about my life, but we have to do something about this guy trying to take over the world with dreams! I've fought the sandman before, but this is a little different than most paranormal things . . . "   
The creature came forward. "I'll use my spell and control the dreams, making things that are evil and will haunt you, turning you into my slave . . . Plan sounds original, huh?" Merton shook his head. "No, there was an incident with a sandman taking over by putting people to sleep and taking over their dreams . . . " The creature sighed. "Never mind! Now that you know about the dreams, you'll just have to go . . . " Merton's eyes went wide. "You know, as tempting as that sounds, I've got some stuff to do and . . . Oh come on! Please let us go?" Merton paused. "I just want to go back to my house for Pete's sake!" Suddenly, Gabriel and Merton disappeared, the creature looking angry. 

"Merton, you did it!" Gabriel hugged Merton, smiling widely. "Um, Gabriel, I appreciate the support, but could you maybe get off of me?" "Oh, right." Gabriel rolled off of Merton and lay back on the floor. "So tell me who the Pleasantville werewolf is now." Merton sat up. "Listen, if I knew that, I'd--" "Merton, you passed the spell onto him, that means you've had some sort of contact with him! Either you know who he is, or he attacked you and you conveiently didn't let anyone know. Now who is it?" Merton shook his head, standing up. "I have a strict oath of secrecy, and if it weren't for that, I'd tell you, but you never know where that information may get to!" Gabriel smiled mischievously from the floor. "So you do know who it is!" Merton shook his head. "No way, sister, not telling you! Besides, why are you so interested?" Gabriel smiled wider. "I--I think I'm in love with him." Merton's eyes went wide. "But-- I thought--Wait a second-- I have to go do something, you wait here." "But--" Gabriel began. It was too late. Merton was already out the door. "I can't walk, you can't just leave me on the floor! Merton!" 

"Then he says, where's your mother, the city jail?" Charlie started laughing hysterically as there was yet another drum roll. Merton suddenly ran into the cave. "You're going-- Okay, running into a cave with a yeti with no plan isn't a good idea . . . " Charlie, instead of looking angry, smiled. "Another audience member! Have a seat, enjoy the show!" Merton laughed nervously, clasping his hands together. "I'll tell you what, I have a comprimise here . . . " 

Gabriel sighed as she sat on the floor of Merton's room, no wheelchair or anything to help her up. Merton, Lori, and Tommy, who was still wolfed out, ran into the room, Merton pushing the wheelchair. "Y-you again!" Gabriel smiled as she saw Tommy. "Never mind, we have to do something fast." Tommy quickly picked Gabriel up and set her down in her wheelchair. "Okay," Merton said, "If I'm correct, all I had to do was say we wanted to go home, and I did, that meaning we were probably in some sort of dream world. Now all we have to do is fall asleep and wish that the shadow creature was destroyed." Lori furrowed her brows. "How are we going to fall asleep?" Merton smiled. "Well, there's the ever so popular knock to the head, or we could use sleeping drugs, or--" Lori interrupted. "Merton, maybe something a little less dangerous." "Oh right, well there's a Mary-Kate and Ashley marathon on   
ABC Family now . . . . " The four of them looked at each other.   
"Quick, Mary-Kate, we've solved the mystery!" The television blared, followed by annoying squeals of joy. Gabriel, Merton, Lori, and Tommy were sitting on a couch, looking as if they were going to die of boredom. Finally, one by one they fell asleep. 

"So, you've returned for another round," the shadow creature said as the four of them appeared. "Everyone, remember what we said and work together," Merton said, watching the creature closely, "On three. One . . . two . . . three!" "We want the shadow creature to be destroyed!" They all said together, minus the shadow creature of course. "No!" the shadow creature screamed before bursting into fiery light. As that happened, the room began to shake and fall apart. "Let's get out of here, we have to wake up!" Lori said as she dodged a falling piece from the room. "Wait!" Gabriel called, "I want to do this first." Gabriel, who could now walk, ran up to Tommy, grabbed his face, and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Tommy's eyes went wide and he stood there with his mouth open. "Um, er--" Before Tommy could say anything more, a piece of the room hit Gabriel, knocking her to the floor. "Quick, let's go! I want to go back to Merton's house." Lori disappeared. "Tommy, um, about that--" Merton began. Tommy put a hand up. "I won't mention it if you don't." "Fine with me," Merton replied, shaking Tommy's paw to make it official. "Okay, I want me and Gabriel to go to my house," Merton said before disappearing. "I want to go back to Merton's house," Tommy said, then disappeared too. 

Merton got up and set Gabriel in her wheelchair. Lori stood beside him on the right, and Tommy was to his left, now dewolfed. "Wh-what happened? The last thing I remember doing is going home from our date . . . " Gabriel said to Merton, now awake. Merton smiled. Lori and Tommy glanced at each other, grinning mischievously. "You fainted right then and I took you back to my place. You just woke up," Merton said, patting Gabriel on the shoulder. "Oh, I see . . . How strange . . . I think I need to get home and rest or something . . . Bye, Merton, I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriel gave Merton a kiss on the cheek before wheeling out the door. 

**So that was the end of that adventure. Charlie wouldn't let us go so willingly, but he got actually got a gig at some night club. As for Gabriel's little crush on me, she didn't remember any of it and her and Merton were dating again; and she didn't figure out my identity either. And the shadow creature? We probably won't be seeing him again . . .** In the dream world, in a black room, there are two people talking. "Did you hear, old creepy got destroyed--" The young man was cut off as the shadow creature appeared, looking very angry. 

**Probably.******

**THE END(?)******

**_A/N: You like? Tell me what you think! And I'll see you in the next chapter!_**


	5. Dreamscape: Obitus Somnus (Part one)

Dreamscape: Obitus Somnus 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: This is another chapter for "What The Future May Hold"! Yaaay!!! Sorry for the huge delay in this series, I've been working on an ongoing writing project, heh heh.   
Disclaimer: Yet again, don't sue me, for if I owned Big Wolf On Campus I'd be rich and be making these into episodes rather than stories. If you do sue me, all you'd get was a giant Josie And The Pussycats poster, a book of poems, a small bag of beef jerky, and one small computer.   
Things You Should Know: Everything in **bold **is Tommy's thoughts, voice over, whatever you wish to call it. Also, so sue me, this may not be mythologically or scientifically correct, so just know that, heh heh.   
Challenge Of The Day: See if you can read Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire in less than an hour wearing all green and eating chocolate chip cookies at the same time!   
Random Quote: "Tommy, she's got balls!" ~Merton J. Dingle- "Flugelhoff" *please let me have spelled that right this time* 

**Well, Lori and I were still dating and we hadn't told anyone yet, though Merton was suspecting something. Mortisha had been really angry at Gabriel for some reason and was acting really weird. Oh well, teenagers are strange these days, but they never do much harm-- Then again, most teenagers aren't vampires.**

"Tommy, pay attention!" Merton whined, standing in the middle of his bedroom. "Huh?" Tommy looked up from a magazine at Merton. "Why do you have this stuff?" Tommy asked, holding out the magazine, "You have a girlfriend and a kid, why keep women's swimsuit magazines?" Merton sighed and grabbed the magazine, putting it into a dresser. "Never mind," he said, "I want you to tell me what you think. I want to look good for my date with Gabriel tonight."   
"Well," Tommy commented, "It's, um . . . an interesting outfit . . . " "Is the frock too much?" Merton asked. "Just a little bit." Merton grabbed some clothes from his closet and went into the bathroom to change. "Jeez, Merton, why are you so obsessed with looking neat? I mean, you and Gabriel have been dating for two months, I'm sure she's seen your sloppy side once or twice." "It's all about charming the lady, Tommy," Merton said, sticking his head out the bathroom door, "Just have well ironed clothing and stay properly groomed; you'll never go wrong!"   
"Well," Tommy said, standing up, "Good luck with your date." He was about to leave when Merton left the bathroom, now dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and black pants, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait, Tommy," he said, "I know you and Lori were gonna hang out tonight, so do you think you two could watch Mortisha?" "Actually, Mert, we were kinda--" "Please, Tommy?" Merton interrupted, folding his hands and putting on a pleading face, "Gabriel and I were gonna have a special night tonight and I can't let Mortisha stay home alone . . . " "Merton, she's fifteen," the werewolf argued, "I think she's old enough to stay home alone."   
"It's not that I don't think she's old enough," Merton said. "Then what?" Tommy asked. His friend sighed. "Mortisha doesn't trust Gabriel. She thinks she's replacing Cassandra. Now I think she's gonna do something stupid like attack Gabriel or something." Tommy sighed in defeat. "Okay, Lori and I can hang out at your place and watch Mortisha." Merton's face split into a wide grin and he hugged Tommy. "Thank you! Tonight is gonna be _the _night for Gabriel and me!" 

"I'm gonna go upstairs, okay?" Mortisha said to Tommy and Lori, who were sitting on the couch. "Sure, 'Tish," Tommy said. Mortisha rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, you know that's from the Addams' Family." Tommy laughed. Mortisha shook her head and went upstairs. No sooner had she left when Tommy put his arm around Lori's shoulder, grinning. "So," he said, "It's just you and me . . . " Lori returned the grin, scooting closer to him. 

**I don't know what it was, or why, but something about Lori made the wolf go crazy. I don't mean like a normal emotional wolf out-- I wanted her. I was going nuts!**

Tommy wolfed out on the couch, still holding Lori close. Lori laughed. "It's been awhile since you wolfed out because of me." Tommy just growled and grabbed Lori, pushing her off the couch and pinning her to the ground. 

Mortisha took out an old red book, opening it to reveal pictures of her younger self, her father, and her mother, Cassandra. She wiped away a tear, running her hand over her mother's face. "I miss you, mom," she said, "I promise that I won't let you be replaced." Suddenly, there was a loud scream from downstairs. Mortisha flew into the air, opening the door and flying down the stairs. 

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Mortisha asked in panic, entering the living room. Tommy and Lori quickly sat up from the floor beside the couch, breathing heavily. Lori grabbed her white shirt, covering herself. They both stood up, turning red. Mortisha gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "I, um . . . I gotta go," Lori said hurriedly. She put her shirt on, tousling her already messy hair. "Lori, wait," Tommy said, un-wolfing. Lori didn't wait for an answer and opened the door, running outside and racing down the street.   
"Mortisha, uh . . . You aren't gonna tell Merton about this, are you?" Tommy asked. "Um, Tommy?" "Yeah?" "Could you maybe . . . put some clothes on?" Mortisha asked. Tommy turned red and grabbed his pants, slipping them on. "Sorry . . . " 

"You attacked Lori?!" Merton asked after entering the house. "What?" Tommy stood up from the couch, "Mortisha told you?" "How could you, Tommy?" Merton asked, "In my _house_! In front of my daughter!" "Listen, buddy, I don't know what happened; I just suddenly had this urge to have her and wolfed . . . "   
Merton stood there breathing heavily for a second, then his face split into a grin. "You didn't attack Lori," he said, "Oh yeah! It's mating season!" "What?" Tommy seemed confused. Merton sat down on the couch and Tommy followed suit. "In a wolf pack, there are two leaders, which are the alphas. The alphas are the only ones that mate normally, but there have been rare cases when other wolves of the pack have offspring. Normally between January and April, there's a," Merton made his trademark hand quotes, ""mating season" in which the alphas have the urge to mate."   
"Which means . . . ?" Merton sighed. "Tommy, you weren't attacking Lori, you were trying to mate with her! It's mating season!" Tommy sighed. "Why didn't this happen before?" Merton shruggd. "Mating may be different with Lycanthropes. Now you just have to make sure you don't go trying to mate with anyone." Tommy furrowed his brows. "Why?" "Why?" Merton repeated, "Because if you had offspring there could be disastrous results!" There was an awkward silence. "But I'll be there to make sure you don't do anything, so you should make it." 

**I didn't want to tell Merton, but . . . I knew I didn't attack Lori. I had actually . . . well, mated with her. But it shouldn't have been too hard to stop it from happening again. If I went into the woods on the full moon, no one would bother me . . .**

Tommy ran through the woods, wolfed out and breathing heavily. As he was running, he heard a voice. "Ow! Merton!" He turned around, looking for the source. Leaping over some bushes, he ran deeper into the woods. A little deeper in the trees, he ran into someone, falling back. "Tommy!" Tommy looked up and saw Merton, who held out his hand and helped him up. "Dude, who was that talking?" Tommy asked him, "They said your name." "Tommy, Gabriel is trying to find out who the werewolf is! She was just here and I grabbed her to stop her and she hit a branch. Needless to say, to got angry and wheeled off on me."   
Once again, there were some noises in the woods. Some twigs cracked and Gabriel came out of the trees. "Merton, my wheelchair won't go over some bran--" She stopped short when she saw Tommy. "You!" Tommy's eyes went wide and he ran off into the trees with super speed. "Merton," Gabriel seemed angry, "You know who the werewolf is! Why didn't you tell me?" "D'I, um--" "Never mind," Gabriel interrupted, "Just tell me who it is." Merton found himself able to say a coherent statement and burst out, "I swore not to tell!" He covered his mouth, eyes wide.   
"So you _do _know who they are!" Merton uncovered his mouth and shook his head. "Did I say swear not to tell? I mean, I know nothing, I was just about to wet my pants and run away from him!" "Aha!" Gabriel grinned, "So it's a he! I knew it! What's his name?" "I'm sorry, Gabriel," Merton said, "I can't tell you." "Fine," Gabriel said, face determined, "Then we're over." "What? B-But why?" Merton asked. "Couples don't keep secrets," she replied, "They trust each other." She turned around and wheeled away, leaving a heartbroken Merton. 

**I felt bad about Merton and Gabriel breaking up just because of me. So, I decided that I had the perfect plan . . . Okay, so I've had better ideas.**

Tommy crept up to Gabriel's window the next night, wolfed out. He attempted to enter the room stealthily, but couldn't see and hit his foot on a chair, causing him to yelp in pain. The light flipped on and Gabriel sat up in bed, seeing Tommy and screaming. "Sh!" Tommy whispered, "You'll wake up the neighborhood!" "Who are you?" Gabriel asked, "Why are you in my house?" "Listen," he said, "I know you gave Merton a rough time last night, but just give him a second chance. He's really a good guy once you get to know him." "So you know him!" Gabriel smiled. "Well--" Tommy was cut off as a pair of paws grabbed him around his neck.   
Gabriel screamed. "Two of you?!" Tommy flipped the creature over him and his eyes went wide when he saw a duplicate of his werewolf self. "You're--" "Yeah," the clone interrupted, "I'm you." "But how--" The duplicate of Tommy hit him in the face, turning towards Gabriel. He slowly went over to the bed, running a paw through Gabriel's hair. "Well well well . . . How beautiful. Perhaps I could use you . . . " Gabriel didn't waste any time and grabbed the lamp from the desk beside her bed, hitting the duplicate over the head. The duplicate growled and was about to attack her when Tommy grabbed him, throwing him to the side.   
The second Tommy growled, lunging at Tommy. Tommy jumped to the side and landed on the bed, causing his duplicate to miss him and fly out the window, sending glass everywhere. Tommy realized he had landed on top of Gabriel and stared into her crystal blue eyes, a soft growl escaping his throat. 

**Crud . . . Why did it have to be mating season? The wolf was gonna slip . . .**

Tommy bent closer to Gabriel. He was an inch from her face when he caught himself and got up from the bed, backing up. "Wait!" Gabriel said, "Don't leave!" Tommy turned and left the broken window, climbing down the side of the house. Gabriel slipped out of bed and got into her wheelchair, rolling over to the window and staring as he ran away. She sighed and turned back to her bed. 

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Jennings?" Merton asked, standing in the superintendant's office at Pleasantville High. "Yes, Mr. Dingle," Mr. Jennings said, turning around in his swivel chair, "You've done well and taught your students only the best." "Thank you, sir--" "However," the superintendant interrupted, "We feel that your . . . style, the way you dress and look, is a bad example for students, possibly turning them to devil worshipping, joining a gang or cult, and any number of things. We have a choice for you here, Mr. Dingle."   
Mr. Jennings paused, looking up from some papers and straight at Merton. "Either change your attire, or be dismissed." "But, mr. Jennings!" Merton protested, "My style hasn't taught my students to do any of those things!" "I'm sorry, you have to change. Mr. Dingle, you are an adult now, please try to act like one." "I'm not changing my style," Merton protested, "And you can't fire me, because I'm one of your best teachers." 

"Hey, Dad, what are you doing?" Merton looked up from his desk, facing his daughter. He sighed. "Mortisha . . . " "Just say it, Dad, I know it's bad news," Mortisha said. "Okay, I was fired." "What?!" Mortisha seemed outraged, "Why?" "They said my lifestyle was teaching the students devil worshipping, or something like that," Merton explained, "What did you need?" He began to put various things into a box on his desk. "Oh," she said, "Ms. Baxter has been acting really weird. You have to see her classroom!" 

Merton entered Lori's classroom, his mouth falling open. Her classroom normally looked slightly haphazard and the windows were normally closed. Now the windows were open, sending in bright light. The room was neat with many bright posters on the wall. It looked like a kindergarten classroom, rather than a high school class. His eyes went wide and he did a double take when he saw Lori. She had on a long white dress, black high heels, and has a white ribbon in her hair, pulling it back. "Hey, Merton," she grinned, setting some books down on the desk. "L-Lori?" Merton asked, "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, Merton," Lori said, "Why?" "No offense, but . . . " Merton looked Lori up and down. "What's up with the Martha Stewart look here?" "I just wanted to try something different, that's all," Lori said, "Why so glum?" "Well . . . I got fired. My style apparently isn't accepted here." Lori seemed outraged. "Come on, Merton," she said, taking his hand, "We're gonna show this school board who's boss." 

"Come on, fight or our rights! Our children have their styles, let adults have their choice!" Lori yelled, holding up a sign with messy writing stating: **Our style, our right! **"Bad Reputation" blared from a radio. Merton desperately ran around, handing students signs. The students threw the signs to the side, going inside. Mortisha, Lori, and Merton were the only ones outside. The principal, a short, bald man, stepped out of the school angrily. "What is this about?" he yelled over the music. "Hire Merton Dingle back!" Lori yelled, making sure the students passing heard, "He has the right to his style!"   
"If you do not stop, we will have no choice but to let you go as well!" the principal shouted, "And who brought this music? We won't allow this language in my school!" Lori was about to say something when Tommy ran up. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized, out of breath, "What did I miss?" "This sorry excuse of a principal fired Merton!" Lori yelled angrily. The principal was furious. "I have no choice," he said, "You, Ms. Baxter, and you, Mr. Dawkins, are both fired as well. Please leave the campus immediately." "But-- Mr. Johnson, I only missed five periods; I still showed up!" Tommy argued. 

**Great. Now we were all fired. Of course, this didn't stop Lori . . .**

"One two three four, this school can't control us anymore, five six seven eight, we need to set this school board straight!" Lori called out. Merton sighed. "Lori . . . It's midnight, this isn't going to help any." "Fine," Lori sighed in defeat, "I'm worn out. I need to clean the house tomorrow anyway." 

"Lori?" Tommy asked, knocking on the door. "One minute!" After a pause, Lori opened the door, wiping sweat from her forehead with one hand and holding a duster in the other. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately . . . Kinda . . . Like your mom." "I've never felt better," Lori replied, walking back inside and dusting a random object. Tommy followed her inside. "Which reminds me, Tommy," she said, "I'm going shopping. You can help me, come on." She grabbed Tommy and pulled him out the door. 

"Look at this! Isn't it just adorable?" Tommy rolled his eyes and looked to see if anyone at the K-Mart was watching Lori and him. "Lori," he said, "Why exactly are you looking at baby clothes? Come on, you aren't even a mother." Lori sighed, setting down the pink baby jumper on the rack. "Tommy . . . I went to the store the other day and got a . . . pregnancy test . . . and, well . . . I'm pregnant." Tommy's mouth fell open in shock, but he quickly smiled. "Congratulations! You're gonna be a mother! Who's the father?" Lori sighed, looking downcast. "Tommy, uh . . . Remember a couple days ago when . . . being mating season and all, you . . . you know?" Lori received a blank look. "For crying out loud! Tommy, you're the father!" Tommy backed up a few steps in shock. After an awkward pause, he fainted and fell to the floor. 

"Okay, so repeat to me what happened," Merton said to Tommy, setting down his coffee mug on the kitchen table. "I told you," Tommy replied, holding an ice pack to his head, "I was talking to Lori and . . . I have to be honest, I didn't just attack her that night. We . . . You know? And now she's pregnant." Merton furrowed his brows and smacked Tommy over the head. "Ow! Merton, I hit my head on the K-Mart floor; be easy!" "How could you have been so stupid?!" Merton asked, "Now you'll create an evil demon spawn! You know how dangerous inter-species breeding is!"   
Tommy growled, his eyes glowing yellow. "You shouldn't be talking; you had a kid with a vampire that drank werewolf blood. Besides, what do you mean, "evil demon spawn"?" "Tommy, you're a werewolf;" Merton began, "Werewolves are evil. You're the only good werewolf-- excluding Tristan and her fellow Lycantheans." "But Mortisha turned out okay," Tommy pointed out, "And vampires are evil." "Not true," his friend argued, "Cassandra was good. She only needed blood and was desperate for it. Werewolves, however, are a completely different matter. Point and case, you created a monster." 

**I guess I had really blown it this time. I figured, being a father now, I'd need to help Lori out with the baby stuff. It's easier said than done.**

"How about this one?" Tommy pointed to a baby blue stroller. "No," Lori said, "What if we have a girl? Blue is a boy color. We need something that would work if they were a boy or girl . . . " Lori walked through the store, randomly picking something up and, after a few moments, setting it back down. As Tommy watched, "I'll Grow Old With You" began to play on the radio. 

_I'll make you smile whenever you're sad,_   
_carry you around when your arthritis is bad,_   
_all I wanna do,_   
_is grow old with you._   
_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,_   
_build you a fire if the furnice breaks,_   
_oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you._   
_I'll miss you,_   
_kiss you,_   
_give you my coat when you are cold._   
_Need you,_   
_feed you,_   
_I'll even let you hold the remote control._   
_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,_   
_put you to bed when you've had too much to drink--_   
_I could be your man who grows old with you._   
_I wanna grow old with you._

Tommy growled in frustration and leaned against a shelf in the store, smacking his head against it. "Tommy, what about this one?" He looked up and saw Lori pointing to a black stroller. "Er-- Well, it's, um . . . Dark." Lori sighed. "You're right," she said, "It might get too hot for them in the summer . . . " 

**With Valentine's day a day away, it was even more frustrating. Lori was excited; it would be her first Valentine's day as a "mother-to-be". But Merton was having a bit of girl trouble . . .**

"Gabriel! Please take me back!" Merton whined, following Gabriel as she went through the park. "Look," he continued, panting for breath, "I got you flowers!" He held up a bouquet of red roses. Gabriel stopped and turned her wheelchair around to face him. Merton smiled and handed her the flowers, which she set in her lap. "Merton . . . I'm sorry, but it's over. Look at you. You're in bad shape. You have a kid to take care of and you don't even have a job. Please, get your act together." Gabriel handed Merton back the flowers and wheeled away. "But, Gabriel! My love! I shall never love another!"   
Merton sighed and looked downcast. "But I had flowers . . . " "Excuse me?" Merton looked up, seeing the face of a woman with brown hair (put into a bun) and glasses. "Yeah? Listen, if you're gonna make fun of me, I--" "No, son, not at all," the woman said, smiling, "My name's Danielle Reddington. I'm a talent agent." Merton's eyes went wide. "A-A talent agent?" he asked. "Yes. I saw you talking to your ex over there and . . . I think you have some real talent. How would you like to be in showbusiness?" Merton smiled. "Would I ever! Merton J. Dingle, at your service!" 

"Tommy!" Merton ran up to Tommy, who was at his front door, trying to get his keys out of his pocket, grabbing onto his shoulders to stop him. Tommy turned around. "Jeez, Merton, what's the deal?" "Tommy," Merton replied, smiling, "I've got a job! Danielle wants _me _to star in a television show!" "Who's Danielle?" Tommy questioned. "She's a talent agent. She said she had connections with the director of a new television program and she's gonna get me the starring role!"   
Tommy smiled. "Good job, buddy," he said, clapping Merton on the back, "What's the show about?" "It's called "Love's Dynasty"," Merton paused, "Actually, I have _no _idea what it's about." he smiled. "But it pays a lot of money! I can get Gabrielle back for sure now!" "Merton, if she doesn't love you for being yourself, then it's not true love." "Sorry, Tommy, love to chat more about this," Merton said, "But I've got to get ready!" Merton ran off excitedly. Tommy shook his head and took out his keys, entering his home. 

Tommy walked into the park, wolfed out. It was dark and no one seemed to be around. The moon was full, shining brightly in the sky. He lifted his head and howled, breaking the eerie silence. There was suddenly some rustling in the bushes and he whipped around. he saw a shadow move through the trees. "Who's there?" There was some laughing and a shadow appeared behind him. He turned around and saw a girl hanging upside down from a tree.   
She was holding onto some sort of white rope. Her hair was short, which was blonde with some red, about a little below her ears, though it was hard to tell as she was upside down. Her eyes were blue and she had freckles. Her ears, strangely enough, were pointed. She smiled evilly. "Hello, Tommy," she said, "I'm so glad it's your dream I popped into . . . " "What? Who are you?" The girl smiled. "I'm the daughter of Lucas. Perhaps you know him?" Tommy furrowed his brows. "No, not really . . . " "He's a dream creature you tried to destroy." Tommy's eyes went wide. "You're his daughter? But how--" "I'm going to kill you and your friends for what you tried to do to my father," she said, "Starting with Merton." Suddenly, everything turned black. 

"Ah!" Tommy sat up, breathing heavily. He realized he had been sleeping. "It was just a dream," he said, "We got rid of Lucas a long time ago." He sat up, shaking his head. Looking over at the digital clock on the dresser next to his bed, his eyes widened. "Crud! I'm gonna be late!" He got up and hurriedly got dressed, running out the door. 

"I'm he-ere," Merton said in a sing-song voice, stepping into the television studio with a proud smile. "Good, Merton," Danielle stepped up to him, holding a clipboard, "I'd like you to meet the cast and crew . . . " She lead him further on into the studio, introducing him to random people. 

Tommy drove quickly, seeing the studio come into view. "Well, folks," a suave voice said on the radio, "It looks like it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and here's a song for all you happy couples out there . . . " "I'll Grow Old With You" began to play again. Tommy's eyes went wide. "Oh crap!" he said, whipping the car around, "I forgot to get Lori's Valentine for tomorrow! She's gonna kill me!" 

"And last but not least," Danielle said, "I'd like you to meet your co-star, Allison Pregler." Merton smiled. "So where is my lovely co-star?" "Right in front of you." Merton looked around and did a double take when he saw the young girl in front of him, the same girl from Tommy's dream. "Heh heh heh . . . Danielle, can I talk to you in private?" He brought Danielle to the side, out of Allison's earshot. "Danielle," Merton said, "She can't be my co-star!" "And why not?" Danielle asked, "She's a great young actress and your love interest on the show."   
"She's what, fifteen?" Merton asked in shock, "That's a little more than half my age!" "Actually, she's twelve," Danielle pointed out. "Ew! C'mon! That's disgusting!" "That's the whole point," Danielle said, "Besides, it's a soap opera, no one's gonna care what you do. As long as you look good and act romantic, the housewives who sit around and watch this show won't give a damn what your love interest looks like." Merton sighed. "You do want to be in showbusiness, don't you?" the talent agent asked. "Yes," the Goth sighed in defeat, "I guess I'll do it . . . " 

"But--" Allison turned to look to the side, "I cannot . . . Father wants me to be married to Jonathen . . . " "Violet," Merton said, wrapping his arms around her, "Run away with me. We can have an everlasting love . . . " "Kiss me, darling," Allison said, turning to face him, "Let us keep this bond we have!" Merton leaned in closer and was about to kiss her when a voice yelled out. "Sorry I'm late," Tommy said, out of breath, bursting through the studio door. The camera man groaned and turned off the camera. "Okay," a man said, "Cut! Let's go on break. We're doing this scene from the top afterwards."   
Merton walked off the set, heading over to Tommy. "You had to interrupt, didn't you?" "Sorry, dude," his friend apologized, "I meant to get here before you starting filming, but I had to get Lori her valentine." There was a pause as Tommy looked around the studio. His eyes went wide when he saw Allison, sitting in a chair and drinking some water. "Merton, it's her!" he exclaimed. "It's who?" Merton turned around to see who Tommy was pointing to. "Merton," Tommy said, grabbing Merton's shoulders and turning him to face him, "I had a dream last night and that girl was in it! She said she was the daughter of that shadow guy and she was gonna get rid of us, starting with you!"   
Merton raised an eyebrow. "Allison? In a dream?" "Yeah," Tommy nodded his head, "You don't believe me, do you?" "Not one word." "C'mon, dude! You met Gabriel in a dream!" "True," Merton agreed, "But she didn't turn out exactly like she was in the dream." "You have to trust me, man," Tommy said, "This chick's bad news." "Okay," Merton nodded his head, "I'll be careful around her." "Merton! You can't be around her!" Merton put on a pleading look. "But she's my co-star! It'll ruin my television career if I don't work with her!" Tommy sighed. "Fine," he said, "But be careful around her." Merton smiled. "Don't worry, Tommy," he said, "I'll be extra careful. Especially since I'm going to get Gabriel back tonight . . . " "Another one of those funky attempts to get her back?" Tommy questioned, "Merton, give it up. She dumped you." "I know, but," Merton paused and put on an arrogant smile, "Now I'm Hollywood stud!" Tommy shook his head. 

"Well, hello there, handsome one," Merton said into the mirror, securing a towel around his waist, "You've got a date with Gabriel tonight. Now that she's fallen to your charms, you have to make sure you don't lose your cool. Act romantic . . . Like so." He turned on a radio and some music began to play. "Do a little dance," he sang, beginning to dance, "Make a little love. Get down tonight! Get d--" "You call that dancing?" Merton jumped and slammed his hand onto the radio, turning the music off, and whipped around. Tommy was standing there, wolfed out and grinning. "Tommy, don't do that!" Merton said, taking a deep breath, "What are you doing here? Gabriel's coming and she's gonna see you wolfy!" "Don't worry," Tommy laughed, coming over and patting Merton on the shoulder, "I'll be gone before she comes." "But that's in half an hour," the Goth explained, "And what do you want? I would have thought you'd be with Lori since you guys," he made a suggestive move, "Got it on."   
Tommy shook his head. "Don't worry, Lori's taken care of." "Okay," Merton said, "I'd love to hear more of your story but . . . Maybe I should get dressed, heh heh." Merton exited into the bathroom. Tommy looked around, smelling the air slightly. After thirty seconds or so, he walked over to the bathroom door, taking his hands out of his coat pockets and reaching for the knob. 

Merton buttoned the top of his pants, looking around for his shirt. The door slowly unlocked behind him and the door began to open. However, he didn't notice and continued looking for his shirt. He began to hum a song, looking around the sink. A paw reached out and handed him his shirt, which he grabbed. "Thanks, T-- Whoa!" Merton turned around and clinged to his shirt tightly, seeing Tommy standing there, "Don't sneak up on me like that! Can't I get some privacy in my own home?" "You won't need any privacy where you're going." Merton furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" Tommy growled and began to approach Merton. Merton screamed and threw his shirt to the side, running over to the door and entering the living room in panic.   
Tommy slowly turned around and walked over to the door, finding it locked. With one punch, there was a hole in the door and he unlocked the bathroom from the inside, entering the living room. It was empty. He smelled the air, growling under his breath. "Here, Merton, Merton, Merton," he chanted, smelling the air and throwing a chair to the side. He found Merton's shirt behind the chair. He growled and grabbed the shirt, ripping it in half. "Come out, come out, wherever you are . . . I'm not gonna hurt you, Dingle . . . " Swiftly, he grabbed the arm of the couch, pulling it to the side and revealing Merton cowering behind it. "Ah! Please don't hurt me! I bruise easily!" Tommy growled and grabbed Merton, pulling him upright and punching him in the jaw. Merton attempted to run away, but Tommy grabbed him, throwing him out the window and into the front yard.   
"Dad, what's going on?" Mortisha came down the stairs, seeing Tommy standing there next to the shattered glass. "Tommy, what happened?" She glided into the air and floated down next to Tommy. Tommy growled and turned to face her. "Tommy?" "Mortisha! Mortisha, get away from him!" Mortisha turned to look at the shattered window, where Merton was sticking his head inside. She wasn't quick enough and Tommy had kicked her in the gut. She hissed and flew into the air, lunging at Tommy and biting into his wrist when he tried to block her. He howled out and kicked Mortisha into a wall, jumping out the shattered window and grabbing Merton.   
"Now you die!" he growled, swiping at Merton's chest. Merton put his hand up to block his and Tommy's claws ripped his forearm, causing him to yell out in pain. "I'm not done with you, wolf boy!"   
Mortisha yelled, flying out of the house. Tommy threw Merton into a wall, knocking him out, and got into a fighting stance. "Merton!" Mortisha and Tommy turned to see another Tommy standing there. The other Tommy growled, wolfing out and going to stand beside Mortisha. "Who are you?" Mortisha asked him. "I'm the real Tommy, this is some guy I saw at Gabriel's!" "Why didn't you tell my dad about him?" Mortisha questioned. Tommy shrugged. "It slipped my mind. C'mon, we have to get rid of this guy!"   
The evil Tommy charged at them and Tommy kicked him in the gut. Mortisha flew up and grabbed   
him at he was flying back, picking him up and flying over to a garbage can. "Adios, amigo!" she said triumphantly, throwing him head first into the garbage can. "Merton!" Tommy ran over to where Merton was laying, getting on his knees and shaking Merton by the shoulders. "Merton, buddy, wake up," he said. Merton began to slowly open his eyes, his vision blurred. When his vision cleared, his eyes went wide and he sat up, backing away. "Merton, dude, it's okay, that was some evil guy that attacked you."   
"How do I know you're not lying?" Merton asked suspiciously. "He's telling the truth, Dad," Mortisha said, "Look." She pointed to the garabage can, which the evil Tommy was still inside, his legs sticking out. "Evil twins again?" Merton asked. "Don't know," Tommy said, "C'mon, let's get you inside." He held out a paw and helped Merton up. Mortisha glided over and opened the door. Merton, using Tommy for support, entered his home, followed by his daughter. 

"Okay, ow! Tell me-- Ow-- This again. You saw a duplicate of yourself and forgot to tell me, and you saw Allison in a dream, saying she was the daughter of Lucas, who is actually a shadow creature we--ow-- got rid of?" Merton asked Tommy as Mortisha was cleaning up his injured arm. "Hold still," Mortisha said as Merton flinched. "Yeah," Tommy nodded, "That's exactly what happened." "Normally," Merton said, "I wouldn't believe you, but seeing as there's a duplicate of you in my trash can, I can't argue. The problem I have with your idea is that Allison, if she is indeed Lucas' son, would have no possible way of getting into reality unless she actually existed before the dream in the first place."   
"Maybe she did then," the werewolf suggested. "Maybe, but if she did, her reality self isn't going to know about the dream." Before they could continue, there was a knock on the door. Tommy quickly dewolfed and Merton stood up from the table, answering the door to reveal Gabriel. "Gabriel," Merton said, smiling, "What a pleasant surprise!" "Merton," Gabriel said, sounding annoyed, "Stop it. You invited me over, you'd know I was coming. Now what's this about?" "Er-- Well . . . " Gabriel noticed Tommy and Mortisha were in the room for the first time, but didn't say anything. She looked about at the house: a chair was broken, a couch was nearly turned over, a lamp was broken, and the window was shattered.   
"What happened here?" she asked finally. Merton laughed nervously. "It was no biggie, just, uh . . . A burglar." "A burglar? Are you alright?" Gabriel asked in concern. "I just hurt my arm, but," Merton smiled in a superior way, "I fought him off." Gabril grinned. "You're so brave," she said, "Now what did you need to talk about?"   
Merton looked and Tommy and Mortisha, motioning them to leave with his head. They nodded in acknowlegement and left. Merton moved suavely over to the radio, turning on some romantic music. "You know," he said smoothly, "I'm on a television show now, and I've got a lot of fans, but I decided I didn't need them. All I need is you, all we need is love." He flipped a switch on the radio and another song came out, which he began to sing to. "Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight," he approached Gabriel. Gabriel, instead of being charmed, seemed angry and turned around, wheeling out of the house. "Gabriel, wait!" 

"Gabriel!" Merton called, following her outside into his yard. "Don't speak to me, Merton," Gabriel said angrily. "C'mon! What do I have to do? I love you!" "It's over, Merton," Gabriel said, "Get that through your head!" "Just hear me out," Merton said, "Please." He stopped. Gabriel sighed and turned around to face him. "Gabriel," he said, "I saw you in a dream, and that was the best dream I'd had in my life. You are the woman of my dreams, and I want to share something special with you." He took a deep breath and got on one knee in front of Gabriel. "Gabriel, will you marry me?" Gabriel was taken aback. "M-Merton . . . this is . . . " "Please, Gabriel," Merton pleaded, "I have connections, we could get married by the end of the week!" Gabriel stared at him for a moment. "I . . . This is . . . " She grinned. "Yes, Merton, I will." Merton smiled and hugged Gabriel. "I promise you this will be the best decision you ever made!" 

"Dad, I've said this once and I'll say it again: You're an idiot." Mortisha folded her arms, sitting down on her bed. "What's wrong with what I did?" Merton asked curiously. "Hello! She broke up with you because you wouldn't tell her who Tommy was! She's snobby, rude, and is in love with the Pleasantville werewolf!" "What makes you say that?" the Goth questioned, "She's gonna marry me!" "It's obvious," Mortisha explained, "She likes Tommy because of this whole mysterious creature thing. She's probably a gold digger or something. Now you're planning on marrying her at the end of the week? No offense, but you always say that _I'm_ moving too quickly." Merton sighed and sat down next to Mortisha, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Mory, I know that you miss your mother, and I miss Cassandra too, believe me, but we have to move on. I know you think I'm replacing Cass,   
but I truly love Gabriel, and I want to be with her. Please, just accept this." Mortisha got up and glided into the air, facing the door.   
"Maybe," Mortisha said, her fangs forming, "I should live up to what Mom wanted me to be." "A bright young girl with integrity?" Mortisha licked her fangs. "You could say that." She grabbed her black jacket and slipped it on, grabbing her sunglasses off of the dresser. Merton stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To solve our problem." She opened the door and flew out. 

Mortisha knocked on the wooden door of Gabriel's home. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman with extremely short, straight, black hair. She was rather skinny, and had blue eyes and a face that looked young, but not so young that you couldn't tell she was an older woman. She had on a green top, black pants, and had a cigarette in her manicured hand. "Can I help ya'?" the woman asked in an almost monotone voice. "I'm looking for Gabriel," Mortisha said, "Who are you?" The woman took a puff of her cigarette and put a hand on her hip. "I'm Tracy, Gabs mother. Who may I ask are you?" "Mortisha, Merton Dingle's daughter." Tracy smiled. "So you're gonna be my granddaughter, huh? C'mon in." She kicked the door open wider and moved to let Mortisha inside.   
Gabriel sat in her room, brushing out her golden hair. There came a knock on the door and she set the brush down, turning her wheelchair around. "Gab," Tracy said through the door, "Mortisha's here." Gabriel smiled. "Let her in." The door opened and Mortisha stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "Well," Gabriel said, "You're looking rather . . . " She looked at Mortisha's choice of clothing: sunglasses, a purple shirt and black, leather jacket, a short black skirt, and boots to her knees. " . . . Unique today." Mortisha locked the door. "Enough with the good crap," she said angrily, "Let's just get this over with." She bared her fangs and lunged at Gabriel, taking her by surprise. Gabriel screamed, turning her wheelchair to the side and rolling toward the door.   
Mortisha lunged at her again. Gabriel, trying to get away hastily, knocked over her wheelchair, sending her toppling to the ground. "Nowhere to run," Mortisha said, laughing insanely, "Nowhere to hide." "Stop!" Mortisha hissed and turned to the door, where her father was standing. "Mortisha, what are you doing?" Merton rushed to Gabriel's aid, helping her back into her chair. "I'm just fixing our problem," Mortisha hissed. "Mory, what's gotten into you?" Merton asked, "This is the woman I'm going to marry! She's gonna be your mother! Why are you trying to hurt her?" Mortisha hissed. "She'll never be my mother. I'll be back! I'll show you!" She flew out of the house, slamming the door shut. 

"So she's a vampire and you're . . . ?" "Human," Merton replied, "Cassandra was a vampire, I'm a human, and Mortisha is a little of both." Gabriel nodded. Earlier, Gabriel's mother had been curious to know what the noise was about and they had no choice to tell her. Needless to say, Merton had quite a lot of explaining for the two women. Now they found themselves at the kitchen table, discussing the current issue.   
"So if your daughter is so good," Tracy began, setting her cigarette into an ash tray, "Then why is she trying to kill my daughter?" Merton sighed. "I was afraid this would happen. Her mother was good, but . . . The blood lust can get to them. The vampire kind of took over. It should pass. Though she shouldn't do any serious damage if you aren't a werewol--" Merton stopped and placed his hands on the table, his eyes going wide. "What's wrong?" Gabriel asked with concern. "I've gotta go!" Merton quickly got up and rushed out the door. 

**I'd seen a lot of things in my life, being what I was and what happened to Pleasantville a lot, and I learned that a lot of crazy things can happen. Well, this was one of those crazy moments.** Mortisha flew down the street, smiling insanely and baring her fangs. She heard some footsteps and turned around, seeing Tommy, wolfed out, walking down the street. "Tommy, I had a taste for your twin, I hope you taste just as yummy . . . " She lunged at Tommy, knocking him over. 

"Merton, where are you going?" Gabriel asked, following quickly after Merton. "To save a friend." Tracy panted, lagging behind them. "Great," she panted, "The wimp and the girl in the wheelchair are quicker than me . . . I need to work out . . . " "Whoa!" Merton came to a stop, causing Gabriel to swerve to the side to miss him and Tracy to run into him. Tommy was laying motionless on the ground. Merton slowly went to his side, checking his pulse.   
"Merton . . . Is he okay?" Gabriel asked gently, rolling forward slightly. "Gab . . . He's . . . He's dead." Gabriel gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Merton shook his head, standing up. "Excuse me . . . I . . . I need some time alone." He walked past Gabriel and away into the darkness. 

**End Part One**


	6. Dreamscape: Obitus Somnus (Part Two)

Dreamscape: Obitus Somnus (Part Two) 

By: Obscurus Lupa 

A/N: The continuation of Dreamscape, yadda yadda yadda. This may be split into more parts. 

**Well, it was here-- Valentine's Day. I had gotten the perfect gift for Lori.**

"Chocolates and a card? Aw, how sweet." Lori smiled at Tommy, setting the box of candy and the card down on her dresser. "I've got a gift for you too," she said, opening the dresser. She took out a neatly wrapped box. Tommy smiled and took the box. He gently removed the paper, revealing a red tie with "Dad" written on the front. "Er-- Nice gift. Thanks, Lori." He put on a convincing smile. "I knew you'd like it," she said, "Since you're a dad and all now, I thought it was appropriate."   
There was an awkward silence as Tommy held the tie in his hands, staring at it while putting on a phony smile. "You know what we should do, Tommy?" Lori said, "We should throw a party to celebrate. We could invite Merton, Gabriel, and Mortisha and then it can be a pre-wedding, Valentine's day, parenthood party all in one." Tommy looked up with the same phony smile. "Er-- That would be great. You make the calls, I'll get some food ready." 

"Merton," Gabriel said, approaching Merton at Lori's house, "What are you doing here?" Merton chuckled to himself. "You know," he said, "It's funny. We don't even know half of these people. I guess free refreshments can do a lot for a party . . . " "Merton . . . " Merton sighed and looked at Gabriel. "I know I should be happy," he said, "After all, we're a couple days away from getting married, but . . . I have to break the news to Lori. Tommy's dead . . . "   
"Hey, buddy," Tommy put his hand onto Merton's shoulder. "Gah!" Merton jumped and turned around to face Tommy. "But-- You-- with the-- and the-- and yet-- You're alive!" Merton threw his arms out and hugged Tommy. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked, pushing Merton away. Tracy, who had come out of the crowd and stood by Gabriel, let her cigarette fall out of her mouth. "Then the dead guy," Merton said, "Must have been the duplicate! Mortisha didn't kill you, she just killed your evil clone!"   
"Evil clone?" Gabriel questioned. Tommy smiled. "Funny story," he said, "Merton, Lori, and I deal with paranormal things a lot." "Yeah," Merton said, "But now that the duplicate's dead, we don't have a problem!" Tommy smiled even wider. "Yeah! The problem's taken care of. But wait, doesn't Mortisha still want to kill me?" Merton sighed. "Oh yeah . . . Her vamp kinda took over. But it should pass, we just have to give it time." 

"Still no sign of her?" Merton asked nervously, straightening his tie. Tommy shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mortisha's still missing." Merton gave a sad sigh. "Well," he said, "I'm sure she'll show up. After all, I'm getting married today." Tommy smiled optimistically and clapped Merton on the shoulder. "Exactly; she'll show up." Merton smiled appreciatively. "So how do I look?" he asked, turning around, "The tux doesn't make me look fat, does it?" "You look perfect, Merton," Tommy said, "You'll take over the wedding." 

"I look horrible," Gabriel said, looking in the mirror, "If only I could walk . . . I look horrible in this wheelchair." "You look fine," Lori said, "Merton'll be blown away." "Yeah," Tracy said, "If anyone says otherwise, they'll have your mother to deal with." "Mom!" Tracy laughed. "I'm just kidding," she said, taking a puff of her cigarette. "Mom," Gabriel said, "Please don't smoke at the wedding. It's embarrassing to have smoke everywhere." "Fine," Tracy sighed, "But I'm not staying away from the wine." 

"Wow," Lori said, sitting down next to Tracy in the church, "This is so exciting." "Yeah, it's okay," Tracy said, "Better than my wedding. Jack was drunk and it all went downhill from there." "I'm sorry," Lori apologized. "Don't be," Tracy said, "Be lucky, you can marry someone better, you have a chance. I don't. The last time I was thin enough to fit into a dress, I was seven." "They're starting the ceremony," Lori said. 

"And do you, Gabriel Simington, take Merton Dingle to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?" Gabriel smiled happily. "I do." The priest turned to Merton. Merton removed the viel, bending down and kissing Gabriel. The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."   
No sooner had the priest said that when there was a crash and a giant, bear-like creature came through the wall, thrashing it's head. People at the wedding screamed, running away. The priest looked at Gabriel and Merton nervously. "You're on your own," he said quickly, grabbing his bible and running away. Soon, the only people in the church were Lori, Tommy, Tracy, Gabriel, and merton. "Gah!" Merton jumped, hiding behind Gabriel. "I take it this is another one of those things you deal with every day?" Gabriel asked nervously. "Yeah," Merton agreed, "But they normally aren't quite so immense!"   
Tommy quickly ducked under the table, coming out in wolf form and charging at the bear creature.   
"The werewolf!" Gabriel exclaimed, smiling. "Go, T-- D'I mean, werewolf!" Merton smiled, making fisting motions with his hands. Tommy hit the creature, quickly pulling back his paw. "Ow! What is this guy, steel?" Merton sighed. "He's a giant bear creature, he's not exactly gonna be like Snuggles!" "Mert--" Tommy was cut off as the creature threw out a paw, hitting him and flinging him into a wall. Lori's eyes went wide and she ran to his side.   
"What do we do now?" Gabriel asked in panic, trying to look behind her at Merton. "I'm always the planmaker in these situations," Merton said, "So may I suggest you run?!" He paused. "I mean, wheel!" Gabriel turned around and began to wheel toward the door, merton and Tracy close behind. Without warning, the creature dived in front of them, snarling and growling.   
Merton gulped. "This is the end," he said, "Well, at least a didn't die a single father." "Merton!" Gabriel smacked him over the head. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" The creature snarled and reared up, revealing Mortisha on his back. "Mory!" Merton smiled. "Dad," Mortisha said, "This isn't the time for embarrassing nicknames!" "Embarrassing?"   
Mortisha reached into her boot, pulling out a concealed knife and stabbing the creature in the back. The bear roared, flinging Mortisha off of him. Her eyes went wide when the creature swiped her with his paw, his claws ripping her stomach. It let out one last roar before disappearing in a flash of light. "Mortisha!" Merton ran to Mortisha's side. "Mortisha, we've gotta get you to a hospital." Mortisha shook her head. "Bye, Dad," she said, "Don't worry, we'll see each other again." Her head fell to the side. "No," Merton said, "You can't do this! I already thought I had lost a friend, I don't want my daughter gone either! Mortisha, no!"   
Tommy got up and walked over beside Merton. Lori followed, standing beside Gabriel and Tracy.   
"It's okay, buddy," Tommy said, patting Merton on the back. Merton looked up and grabbed Tommy, sobbing into his shoulder. Tommy patted him on the back, embracing him. "Well," Tracy said, "So much for the happy newly weds." 

**So that was it; Mortisha was gone. But she had died saving her father and that's what she wanted. Merton still wasn't quite over it and I don't think any of us would be. Lori and I were still looking for jobs, hopefully so we'd have enough money to support the baby. Merton had kept his job on "Love's Dynasty". We had put the mystery of Allison on hold until we could figure out where that bear thing came from. This was one of our adventures that we couldn't say had a happy ending . . .**

Merton slowly made his way through the graveyard, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He came upon a grave and stopped. "Listen, I wanted to apologize," he said, "I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't replacing Cassandra. I truly love Gabriel. I only wish I had listened. If the wedding . . . I'm sorry I couldn't have treated you better. I wish I could have been quick enough to save you at the wedding. I'm so sorry, Mory." He set the flowers down and walked away, the grave inscripted with these words: 

_Mortisha L. Dingle_   
_1998-2012_   
_Forever in a death sleep._   
_vita non est vivere sed valere vita est_   
_(Life is more than merely staying alive.)_

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, so I lied, there isn't one storyline is each chapter, heh heh. Read, review, whatever.**


	7. Nightmare In The Studio (Irrelevant Titl...

Nightmare In The Studio 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx By: Obscurus Lupa xXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

A/N: Continued! *cheers* Enjoy, thee who is still reading this at this point(and ignore the stupid title)!   
Warning: Turns kinda angsty at this point. It may have some humor, but be warned, it has some depressing parts.   


* * *

**Well, Lori and I had found jobs. Lori had gone back to the school and had a little chat with them, and they had agreed to hire her back. As for me-- Well, I wasn't so lucky.**

"Welcome to the Hungry Bucket, how may I help you?" The large lady in front of Tommy looked up at menu, seeming to be undecisive.   
"Hm . . . " The woman rubbed her chin. Tommy sighed. 

**That wasn't the worst part. It had been nine months since that night-- I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. The baby would come any day now. Gabriel had moved in with Merton and Merton continued his career on "Love's Dynasty". The show was a huge success, but Merton didn't seem to care as much as he did when Mortisha was alive.**

"Tommy, hide me!" Merton ran to the front of the Hungry Bucket and climbed over the counter, hiding behind it and peeking over.   
"Dude, Merton," Tommy said, "You can't do this when I'm working. The manager will think I'm goofing around."   
"But Kirsten is here!" A young girl with blonde hair in pig tails, around seven, approached the counter.   
"Mister," she said, "Have you seen Merton J. Dingle, star of "Love's Dynasty"?" She smiled.   
"Er-- I think he went that way, Kirsten," Tommy said, pointing in the direction of the park.   
"Thanks, mister!" Kirsten turned and ran away.   
Merton stood up. "Thanks, Tommy," he said, "She's been stalking me! She even knows my middle initial!"   
"No problem, dude," Tommy said, laughing, "You know, she kinda reminds me of Mortisha when she had a crush on that one Backstreet Boy--" Merton looked downcast. "Sorry, Merton," Tommy apologized, "I forgot . . . "   
"No problem," Merton said, "She wanted it that way. Now she'll be with Cassandra." 

In the outskirts of town, a shadowy figure approached a sign. "Welcome to Pleasantville," they read aloud. They walked for a bit until they came to a pay phone. They picked up the phone book and turned the pages until they reached a name: Dingle, Merton and Gabriel 1013 Elm Street 555-4362. They shut the phone book, walking away. 

"What?! Why have you not killed them yet?!" Allison stared at a shadowy figure, hanging upside down from some sort of webbing.   
"I had attempted their murder before," she replied, "But it seems they came prepared. It's all in the timing now. Do not worry, I will make my move soon."   
"You'd better," a deep voice said, "Or I may just have you destroyed." 

"Tommy, pass the popcorn," Lori said, wiping some tears away. Tommy rolled his eyes, reaching over the arm of the couch and grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the table. He handed it to Lori, who grabbed it and began to eat it quickly. The coffee table was littered with candy wrappers, bowls, plates, and various pieces of food. The TV was on, playing "Love's Dynasty".   
"Christopher," Allison said, running over and embracing Merton, "All my life is a lie. I truly love you, but it is too great burden to hold back the pain of lying to everyone I know and love . . . " Lori sniffled, grabbing a bowl of ice cream and beginning to eat it.   
"Lori," Tommy said, "It's just a soap. You know it's not real; Merton's in it and we know him."   
"I know," Lori said, "But their love is teaching me a lot. Tommy, are you seeing someone else because I look fat?"   
"What?!" Tommy was taken aback, "No! Of course not! I love you, Lori." Lori smiled. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Tommy put an arm around Lori, "I'm not gonna leave you." 

Merton turned over in his sleep. Slowly, a shadow crept into his room, morphing into Allison. She was dressed in a low cut, long sleeved, black shirt and black pants. She approached the bed and turned into a shadow, slithering into Merton's ear. 

"Hello?" Merton walked into his home, turning on the light and setting his coat on the coat rack, "Yelloo-hoo?" He looked around the kitchen. "Mortisha? I'm home." He walked into the living room, hearing Mortisha scream. A figure was stabbing Mortisha with a knife. "Mory!" Merton tried to rush to her aid, but an invisible force held him back. "Mortisha! Mortisha, hang on! I'm gonna save you! Mortisha!" The figure turned around and Merton came face to face with himself. His duplicate smiled and walked away.   
Merton pounded desperately on the invisible force, staring at his daughter, who was lying motionless. Mortisha looked at him weakly.   
"Dad," she managed to say, "Why weren't you there for me? I thought you loved me . . . "   
"I do, Mory, I do!" Merton yelled out.   
"Then why didn't you listen to me?" Mortisha asked, "Why did you marry Gabriel?"   
"Mory!" The invisible force disappeared and Merton ran to Mortisha's side. "Mortisha," he said, breathing heavily, "Mortisha, no!" Mortisha opened her eyes and smiled evilly. Her form changed, changing her into Allison.   
"Aw, how touching," Allison said, "You killed your own daughter." She took out a bloody knife, lunging at him. 

"Ah!" Merton sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He took a deep breath. "It was only a dream," he assured himself. He screamed and jumped back as he looked up. A bloody knife was hanging from the ceiling on a spider web. 

"Violet, as do I love you . . . " Merton embraced Allison in a kiss. At that moment, the television turned black and a light green hand set the remote control down. A figure was standing there. They looked almost human. They had light green skin, sharp teeth, black eyes with green speckles, and messy black hair.   
"Merton J. Dingle," he said, cocking his head, "So that is where I'll find him." He took out a control and pressed a button, making him disappear in a flash of green light. 

"Merton Dingle, come in." Merton opened the door and walked inside the small office, facing a young man with blonde hair. "Sit down," the man said, motioning to a couch. Merton laid down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "What seems to be the problem?" Merton sighed.   
"Recently, my daughter died, and I keep thinking it's my fault . . . I wasn't quick enough! I keep having dreams and she's in them and she keeps calling for help, but I can't save her . . . "   
"Mm-hm." The man began to write on a clipboard. 

"You went to some shrink place?" Lori asked, leaning back in a chair in Merton's kitchen.   
"Psychiatric ward, actually," Merton corrected her, "But you get the gist." 

"Why do you need me then?" 

"Well . . . " Merton grabbed Lori by the shirt. "He won't leave me alone! The psychiatrist is stalking me, I tell you!"   
"What? Why?" Merton let go of Lori.   
"I have no idea," he said, "He apparently watches my show every day and has a crush on me . . . " Lori began to laugh.   
"Fine," Merton said, "Laugh all you want. When you've got some guy stalking you, then I'll be laughing my head off."   
"Yeah," Lori said, still laughing, "But I'm a woman . . . You've got a guy stalking you and you're a guy! You've got a gay stalker!"   
"Homosexual stalker or no, I don't need it!" Merton complained, "It's bad enough with a seven year old stalker, I've got the psychiatrist to add to my list."   
Lori stopped laughing and held onto the table. "Not funny now, is it?" Merton asked. There was a pause. "Lori, you okay?" 

"Merton, my water broke." 

Merton furrowed his brows. "Your fridge at your place again? I told you that you would have gotten a better bargain at Wal-Mart--"   
"No, Merton!" Lori grabbed onto Merton by his shirt. "Not my fridge. I'm having the baby!" Merton's eyes went wide.   
"I'm gonna call Tommy," he said, running over and grabbing his phone. 

"Welcome to the Hungry Bucket, how may I help you?" Tommy asked.   
"Hm . . . " The same woman from the other day was standing there, looking at the menu undecisively. The phone rang behind him but he didn't answer, tapping his foot impatiently and watching the woman. 

Merton hung up the phone. "He's not answering," he informed Lori. 

"Then help me to the hospital!" 

"But--" 

"MERTON!" 

"Okay, okay!" Merton grabbed his car keys from the counter and helped Lori up. 

"You okay back there?" Merton looked into the back of the Hearse, where Lori was laying down, "Remember, do your breathing." 

"Merton, just drive!" 

"Right, I'm focusing." Merton turned back to the wheel and continued to drive down the street. 

"Tommy, what took you so long?" Merton asked, standing up in the waiting room.   
"Sorry," Tommy replied, out of breath, "I just got your message. Where's Lori?" 

"In there, but--" 

"Thanks!" Tommy ran down the hall.   
"Gee, Tommy," Merton said sarcastically, "What's that? Oh no, you listen to me perfectly well." 

"The aliens have come, you hear? They'll be back! They'll be back!" A large man ran wildly up to a truck on the road. They were in the middle of nowhere, the only thing in sight being a stand saying: _UFOs! They're back! _carrying t-shirts and other alien merchandise. The people in the truck ignored him and drove away. "I'll show them," the man said, "I'll show them." There was a flash of green light and the green-skinned figure appeared before him. "Ah!" The man fell back, hitting the stand.   
"Where can I find this man?" the figure asked, holding up a magazine with a picture of Merton on the front, obviously a story on "Love's Dynasty".   
The man shook his head. "I-- I don't know-- I think he's on some soap opera or somethin'!" The figure cocked his head.   
"Where is this soap opera?" The man shook his head once more.   
"I dunno, uh . . . Someplace like Pleasantville or somethin'!"   
"Pleasantville." The figure threw the magazine to the side and pressed a button on a control, disappearing in a flash of green light. 

**Well, over the years fighting demons and whatnot, I've had to endure a lot of pain. But this-- This looked like real pain.**

"Push!" Lori screamed.   
"It's okay, honey," Tommy said, "You're doing it." Lori grabbed onto Tommy by the shirt, gripping hard.   
"Don't give me an I'm doing it! You wanna make me feel better then you get me some drugs!" 

**See what I mean?**

"Mr. Dawkins," the doctor said, "Come here. We need you to cut the umbilical cord when the baby is delivered." Tommy pried Lori's hands from his shirt and approached the doctor. He looked down at Lori. There came some crying and Lori screamed out as the baby was being delivered. Tommy looked at the baby with wide eyes. He looked at the blood and fainted onto the hospital floor. 

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor handed the baby to Lori, who held him in her arms lovingly. Tommy, holding an ice pack to his head, smiled and stood next to her, looking at the crying baby. 

**It's every parent's nightmare--**

"Wait, Tommy," Lori said, looking up at Tommy. 

**Naming your kid.**

"What are we gonna name him?" 

Merton pulled up to the side of the road, stepping out of the Hearse and rushing through the rain. He entered the graveyard, approaching Mortisha's grave. He stopped and stared at the tombstone, the rain pouring down. Stooping down, he ran his hand over the wet letters. He read the insciption: _vita non est vivere sed valere vita est (Life is more than merely staying alive.) _He sighed and ran his hand over the inscription, letting his head fall.   
Pictures flashed through his memory. He remembered the crash and how his daughter had saved him from the wreckage and showed him around during his case of amnesia-- Just like she had saved him from that creature at the wedding. Her screams echoed through his mind, almost as if she was calling for him to save her.   
Merton looked up at the grave again. "Don't worry, Mory," he said, "I'm gonna get you back." He stood up and wiped some rain out of his eyes. Turning around, he entered the Hearse and turned on the ignition, driving into the night. 

_The piano played softly and a young girl with wavy black hair stepped up to the stage, smiling a big seven year old smile._   
_ "This is Mortisha Dingle with "Only Hope"," the teacher stepped down from the stage and Mortisha stepped up to the microphone. She scanned the crowd for her father. He was nowhere in sight. The piano began to play again and she began to sing, her young voice echoing through the room. As she hit the last notes of the song, she looked around the room desperately. Her father was still nowhere in sight._   
_ Three hours later, Merton burst through the doors of the school and rushed to Mortisha's side. Mortisha was crying into her hands. The whole place was empty._   
_ "Mory, I'm sorry," Merton said, putting a hand on her back, "I was on the verge of finding something at the lab and completely forgot."_   
_ "No, Daddy," Mortisha looked up, "It's okay if you don't love me anymore."_

Merton slammed on the brakes of the Hearse. He sighed and let his head fall onto the dashboard, his tears falling from his face. "My life," he said, "Is falling apart." The rain fell onto the windows of his vehicle, the dark sky illuminated by lightning every now and then. 

"Hello?" Tracy looked out her door at Gabriel, who was looking concerned.   
"I just don't know who else to turn to," Gabriel said, "We need to talk."   
"Sure," Tracy agreed, wondering why her daughter was so upset.   
"What do you need to talk about?" Tracy asked, sitting down on her brown couch. Gabriel sighed and wheeled next to the couch.   
"I need to talk about Merton," she explained, "He's been falling apart. Since Mortisha's death, he's just been . . . dead inside. He acts happy and eccentric, but something about his eyes . . . Mom, I have to be honest. When he proposed . . . I said yes because I thought I loved him . . . But now, I realize that it just wasn't meant to be. I'm . . . I'm going to divorce him, but I don't know if I can bring myself to . . . He's been through so much."   
Tracy put her cigarette out in the ash tray, taking another out and lighting it. "It seems to me," Tracy said through the cigarette, "You're in love with someone else. Trust me, babe, he'll get over it. Divorce him and go for who you love." Gabriel smiled appreciatively.   
"Thanks, Mom," she said, "I'll call him and tell him now." 

Merton sniffled, lightning flashing outside his window. He heard his cell phone ring and picked it up, answering quietly. 

"Hello?" 

"Merton?"   
"Gabriel?" Merton sat up with furrowed brows.   
"Merton," Gabriel said, "I'm so sorry, but . . . If I don't say this now I never will. When we married . . . I made a mistake saying yes. It wasn't meant to be. There's someone else . . . I want a divorce." Merton dropped the cell phone, falling back in the seat of the Hearse and staring out the window. 

"Merton? Merton?"   


"How about John Elway?" 

"Tommy, for the last time, we're not naming the baby after him!" Lori said in frustration. They sat in silence for a bit, sitting in Tommy's living room.   
"Maybe they'll mention a name on TV," Tommy shrugged. Lori sighed and turned the television on. The baby started crying and she looked down at the infant.   
"Does someone have a dirty diaper?" she cooed. She stood up and took the baby to the changing table.   
A young brunette reporter was on screen, finishing up a report. "And it looks like it's gonna be raining quite a bit this week, so watch out sports fans! Over to you, Jill." Another brunette reporter came on screen.   
"Tragedy hit television's sitcom, "Love's Dynasty", when Merton J. Dingle, better known as Christopher Curtis, was found in his car early this morning by the graveyard, his wrists slit. Police report that he didn't hit any major arteries and he is currently in the hospital. So far, no one has been able to speak to him about his suicide attempt. Police say it was most likely caused by his daughter's recent death." A picture of Mortisha flashed on screen.   
"Lori," Tommy said, "Merton tried to commit suicide! 

Tommy rushed into the hospital, entering Merton room. Lori had stayed home to watch the baby. Merton was staring at the wall, breathing heavily. 

"Merton?" 

Merton jerked his head to face Tommy. "Why me?" Merton whined, "All I wanted was a good, happy life . . . I got married, had a little girl . . . First Cassandra was staked, all I had left was Mortisha. Then I got married and I started a new life and Mortisha is gone! She's gone! Now Gabriel's divorced me and I've got nothing! Nothing, you hear? I'd be better off dead!"   
"C'mon, Merton," Tommy said, sitting down next to his friend, "You have Lori and me. And Mortisha isn't gone. She'll always be watching over you." Merton sighed. 

"My life is falling apart . . . It's all my fault." 

"Merton, nothing is your fault," Tommy assured him, "Mortisha died a hero, there was nothing you could do. Gabriel wasn't the one for you. Cassandra was staked a long time ago, you couldn't prevent it."   
A shadowy figure looked through the window. With one quick glance they turned around and vanished. 

**Well, after awhile, Merton had been released from the hospital and had gone back home. It just wasn't the same as having the old Merton . . . He hadn't been going to work, which got a lot of angry fans and concerned Lori and me. He hadn't come out of his house in days. I figured it was time I talked with him.**

"Merton?" Tommy knocked on Merton's door, looking into the dark window. There were no noises from inside. He turned the knob and the door creaked open. The house was dark inside. He flipped on the light switch, finding the house wrecked. Random objects littered the floor, dust covered the empty bookshelves, and door stood open. Tommy took off his jacket and turned to put it on the coat rack, finding it on the floor. He turned it the right side up and put his coat onto it, looking around the house.   
"Merton? You around?" He looked into Merton's room. The sheets from the bed lay in a disheveled heap on the floor, clothes lay everywhere, and the closet door was barely hanging by it's hinges. There were some noises from the hallway and Tommy turned around, following the noise. He heard the noises coming from Mortisha's old bedroom and he slowly creaked open the door.   
Merton was inside the room, sitting on the bed and holding onto a stuffed bear. His hair was a mess, he looked like he hadn't slept in awhile, and it seemed like he hadn't shaved in a bit either. 

"Merton?" 

Merton continued to stare at the bear. "This was Mortisha's," he said softly, "It belonged to Cassandra before her. It reminds me of both of them . . . "   
"Merton, you have to snap out of it," Tommy said, sitting down next to his friend, "Everyone's worried about you. We want the old Merton back."   
"The old Merton's dead," Merton said, "He had a daughter. He had a wife. He had something. He was somebody. I have no daughter, no wife, nothing. I'm a nobody. There's so many times I've let them down . . . Right to their death . . . "   
"You didn't let them down," Tommy said, "They loved you-- still do. It's just . . . They had some unfortunate things happen to them. You've had some bad things happen, but you can't forget the good things. If you forget the good times, then you yourself are forgotten." Tommy patted Merton on the back again and stood up. "Try to be the old Merton again, okay?" He turned and walked out the door. Merton continued to stare at the teddy bear, lost in thought.   
As if on cue, the telephone began to ring. He picked it up from the dresser and answered it softly. 

"Hello?" 

"Merton?" Merton set the teddy bear down. 

"Gabriel?" 

"Merton, we need to talk." Merton sat up straight. 

"Yeah?" 

"Merton, I don't think I was too polite before," Gabriel said, "So here's my explanation."   
Gabriel took a deep breath and continued, "It wasn't you. You're a great guy and I really like you, but I'm not your girl. You need to find yourself, Merton. You've been in your house for weeks mourning over Mortisha. Plain and simple, you're falling apart. Get your act together, make the most of your life. Sitting around doing nothing isn't going to bring Mortisha or me back."   
There was a long, awkward pause. "There was someone else, wasn't there?" 

"Yeah." 

"Who was it?" Merton asked, "Was it the mailman? A yoga instructor? I knew I couldn't trust those guys!"   
"No, Merton," replied Gabriel, "The thing is, I don't know who he is. Since I first saw him, I had to be with him . . . He was just so misunderstood, so . . . different." 

"But I'm different, Gabriel! I'm misunderstood!" 

Gabriel sighed once more. "Merton, he's very different. Wild . . . "   
Merton's mouth fell open. "You're in love with-- The werew-- The werewolf?!"   
"Yes . . . I'm sorry, Merton. I know you're hurt right now, but you have to understand that life isn't always fair. You will find the right girl one day and I'm sorry that all of these bad things happened to you. You can't bring Mortisha back, and I'm sorry, but that's life." 

"Gabriel!" 

"Goodbye, Merton." The line went dead. Merton stared at the phone, her words running through his mind. The words played faster and faster until he yelled out in anger and threw the phone across the room. 

_"You can't bring Mortisha back, and I'm sorry, but that's life. "_

_ "Try to be the old Merton again, okay?"_

Merton looked up in determination. 

"Maybe that's exactly it." 

He stood up quickly, rushing to his bedroom and changing clothes, shaving and making sure his hair was just right. Tidying up the house and opening the long closed blinds on the windows, he removed a book from one of the bookcases, opening a secret closet. Quickly, he grabbed a book and some random objects, setting them on the table and picking up the phone, dialing a number.   
"Tommy? Tommy! Tommy, meet me at the graveyard in thirty minutes! No time to explain! Bring Lori too!" He hung up the phone and pondered for a moment before dialing another number. "Tracy? I need some help . . . Meet me at the graveyard in thirty minutes." He hung up and dialed yet another number. "Allison? Yeah, it's Merton. I need you to meet me at the graveyard in half an hour." 

Tracy leaned against a tombstone, smoking and looking around.   
"Tracy, don't smoke around the baby," Lori told her, holding her infant tightly. Tommy stood beside Lori, looking around the dark graveyard. There were some footsteps and they all turned to look, exprecting Merton to show up. However, Merton wasn't the newcomer, it was Allison. She walked over to them quietly, sitting down on a tombstone. 

A couple minutes later, Merton made his way into the graveyard, his hands full with various objects. He set a spell book and various spell ingredients onto the ground, setting the ingredients up and propping the spellbook on a tombstone.   
"What's this about, Merton?" Lori asked. Merton smiled and looked up.   
"I need your help, guys," he said, "You guys said Mortisha couldn't be brought back, but that's exactly what I can do! There's a spell to bring back the dead. We need six people to say the spell. Will you help me?" Merton put on a pleading look.   
"I guess . . . " Tommy looked around and no one objected. Merton smiled.   
"Okay," he said, "Then we need to hold hands and say the spell." They each took each other's hands, sitting down. Merton cleared his throat. "Repeat after me: Unom respet, classo doom, raiseth de unom." The others looked around with confused looks. Allison began the spell and the others followed suit. Soon, they were all chanting the spell. Lightning flashed and rain poured down. Suddenly, a flash of lightning came down, hitting merton and flinging him back.   
"Merton!" Tommy ran to his friend's side. Merton sat up, his hair frizzled.   
"Did it work?" he looked around, hoping to see Mortisha. No one was in sight but his friends. He sighed, hanging his head. "Sorry to drag you guys out here . . . "   
"Don't feel bad, Mert," Tommy said, clapping Merton on the back, "Not every spell will work." Merton got up.   
"I'm gonna stay and clean up," he said, "You guys can get back to your lives . . . " 

"You sure?" 

Merton nodded and his friends left. Allison stayed for a bit longer, staring at him, before turning and exiting the graveyard. Merton heard some footsteps behind him.   
"Tommy, I said I'd clean up," Merton said, not looking up. 

"Dad?" 

Merton looked up and gasped, falling back. Mortisha was standing there. Her hair was shorter and straight, she wore a short skirt, leather jacket and purple shirt. The only thing that hadn't changed were her eyes.   
"The spell worked!" Merton smiled and rushed over, hugging Mortisha.   
"No, Dad," Mortisha said, "I've . . . Been following you. I'm so sorry." 

"What? But, Mortisha, you died and--" 

"No, Dad," Mortisha admitted, "The death was a setup. I needed to find myself and I couldn't do it here . . . I realize what I did was stupid, but . . . I'm back. I'm really sorry, Dad, I truly am."   
Merton stared at her for a moment with a solemn look. However, his face split into a smile and he hugged her again.   
"Mory, you may have caused me to go into a depression and try to kill myself, but you know what?"   
Mortisha looked at her father. "What?"   
Merton looked straight into her eyes, the same warm smile pasted on his face. "I'm glad you're back." 

**So Mortisha was back. She still had some issues to work out, but I think she and Merton were just glad she was in Pleasantville again. She didn't tell us what she had did while she was gone, but I have a feeling she discovered more about herself . . . And how to control her "vampy" instincts. Lori and I had decided to named the baby Silver. Lori wasn't sure, but I think the name suited him . . . And Allison? She was still a mystery to us, but she hadn't done anything yet. We hadn't heard from Gabriel for awhile, but, knowing merton, he got over her pretty quick . . .** ****

Merton ran after Gabriel at the park. "Gabriel, look, I have flowers . . . !" 

**And Merton still had some anonymous stalkers.** ****

Merton jumped over the counter of the Hungry Bucket, waiting as the psychiatrist and Kirsten passed by. 

At the edge of town, there was a flash of green light and the alien appeared. "Welcome to Pleasantville," they read aloud. They cocked their heads and began to walk into town.   


* * *

  
A/N: Next chapter coming A.S.A.P.! Tell me what you think and buh-bye.   



End file.
